la chasseuse de pirates
by boadicee
Summary: Tout le monde connaît Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirate qui devint le second de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Mais qui connaît sa soeur Aiko Roronoa, son aînée de quatre ans. Ils n'ont pas grandi ensemble mais on la même passion pour les sabres et pourchassent tous les deux les pirates pour toucher les primes. relecture suite
1. Prologue

**En cours de relecture pour écrire la suite :)**

 **Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un an, mais me revoilà sur cette fiction. Je la relis, apporte des modifications et je la continue.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle se tenait face aux pirates du poisson-chat, ses longs cheveux vert volant au vent. Leur capitaine avait une prime de sept millions de Berrys. C'était peu, mais toujours suffisant pour payer la traversée jusqu'à la prochaine île.

— Je sais qui tu es, cria le capitaine. Tu es Aiko, l'éclair vert.

— Et alors, en quoi cela va t'aider à te sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle tu te trouves ?

— En rien, mais sache que malgré ta réputation, je suis l'un des meilleurs sabreurs au monde.

— Oh vraiment, lui répondit-elle tout en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. J'ai hâte de te voir en action alors. Ne me déçois pas. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu et je déteste me fatiguer pour rien.

— Tu vas voir, sale garce. Bientôt, tu te nourriras de pissenlits par la racine.

Le pirate se lança, sa lame en l'air, vers Aiko. En voyant sa position, elle soupira, comprenant qu'encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un homme qui se la racontait plus que ce qu'il était réellement. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux minutes pour en venir à bout. À moins de vouloir s'amuser un peu. Dommage pour elle, ça ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui le vrai défi.

Elle laissa échapper un sourire et se mit à éviter aisément les coups de son adversaire, reculant petit à petit. Le cercle de curieux suivait les mouvements du combat, gardant une certaine distance tout de même. Ce petit jeu dura en fin de compte cinq bonnes minutes, pendant lesquelles le capitaine se fatigua à se battre dans le vent.

— Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai un bateau à prendre et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Ta tête me permettra de payer mon laisser passer. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais ta courte carrière s'arrête ici et maintenant. Pour la piraterie, ça ne sera pas une grande perte.

— Espèce de sale...

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ces paroles qu'il tomba au sol. Personne ne comprit ce qui s'était passé. Aiko était en train de ranger l'un de ses sabres dans son fourreau. Elle était passée, en une fraction de seconde, de devant son adversaire à derrière lui sans que personne ne remarquât quoi que ce soit.

— Avant de te vanter d'être l'un des meilleurs sabreurs au monde, apprends déjà à le tenir correctement. Même un gamin de dix ans te mettrait la raclée sans se fatiguer. Tu étais pathétique.

Elle attacha le capitaine et le tira derrière elle. Les nakamas de son ennemi ne tentèrent même pas de libérer leur chef et filèrent sans demander leur reste. Il fallait dire qu'Aiko avait vraiment une bonne réputation en tant que chasseuse de pirates. Pourtant, elle ne le faisait pas pour le prestige ni même pour la gloire. Elle espérait qu'en se battant contre des pirates, elle rencontrerait des adversaires à sa taille, voire même plus fort qu'elle. Malheureusement en deux ans qu'elle sillonnait East Blue, elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de personne à sa hauteur.

Elle se rendit au poste de la Marine le plus proche et leur livra le pirate. Le plus haut gradé de la garnison lui donna la lettre pour obtenir l'argent. Quand elle revint sur les quais, l'agitation qui y régnait plus tôt avait fait place au brouhaha habituel. Elle alla récupérer ses quelques affaires à l'auberge du cygne noir avant de se rendre sur le bateau qui devait lever l'ancre dans moins d'une heure.

Elle paya son billet et l'un des mousses lui montra sa cabine. Elle n'était pas spacieuse, mais elle pouvait y dormir tranquillement. Sa prochaine destination était Rosa Island. Si tout allait bien Aiko y serait d'ici quelques jours. Elle avait entendu dire que des manieurs d'épées et de sabres y faisaient régner la terreur. Peut-être que là-bas, elle rencontrerait enfin un adversaire à sa mesure. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'action. Les combats au sabre lui permettaient de se défouler et de canaliser son trop-plein d'énergie.

Quittant la cabine, elle se rendit sur le pont et s'accouda au bastingage afin d'admirer le soleil qui se couchait lentement sur l'océan. C'était un spectacle dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Elle appréciait quand le ciel prenait une teinte de feu avant de virer au noir.

 **Non loin du navire touristique sur East Blue**

— Capitaine Ace, il y a de la fumée en provenance d'un navire pas très loin de notre position.

— C'est vrai. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Bon les gars, on va aborder le navire. Si c'est un bateau touristique, on pille, mais on ne tue pas, à moins que les personnes à bord ne vous menacent. Si c'est un de la Marine, on le coule.

— Ouais, s'écria l'ensemble de l'équipage.

— Matt, on sera sur place dans combien de temps ?

— À cette vitesse, à la tombée de la nuit.

— Très bien. On pourra les aborder en toute discrétion.

Chaque membre de l'équipage se prépara à l'abordage. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les Spade avaient vu le jour sous le commandement d'un certain Portgas D. Ace. Ce dernier avait déjà une prime de cinquante millions de Berrys, ce qui était exceptionnel pour un pirate d'East Blue, réputée pour être une mer relativement calme. C'était un spécialiste de la baston, mais chose étrange pour un pirate avec de bonnes manières.

L'obscurité commençait à prendre la place de maître et les pirates éteignirent toutes les lumières. Pourtant malgré la nuit, ils ne passèrent pas si inaperçus. Sur le pont du navire touristique, Aiko avait repéré depuis un moment, le navire ennemi qui s'approchait. Elle avait hésité un moment à prévenir la vigie, mais son instinct pour le combat prit le dessus et elle préféra se taire. La chasseuse attendait patiemment que ses futurs adversaires arrivent. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin s'amuser un peu.


	2. 1

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **1**

La lune, pour une fois, n'était pas au rendez-vous et Aiko n'arrivait pas à voir le pavillon noir. C'était dommage, car elle devait du coup attendre l'arrivée du navire contre le leur pour enfin savoir si elle allait vraiment s'amuser. Il n'y avait pas de vent ou vraiment trop peu, pour faire avancer rapidement le bateau ennemi. Le bruit de son déplacement en était presque étouffé pour le coup. Elle estima l'abordage à environ une bonne heure. Elle avait le temps d'aller se restaurer un peu et de préparer ses sabres. Elle serait en parfaite condition pour le combat de ses armes.

En y pensant, elle passa sa main droite sur les poignets. Ils ne la quittaient presque jamais. Dans sa famille, tout le monde maniait le sabre. C'était presque aussi important que de savoir marcher. Elle avait reçu son premier katana à l'âge de huit ans avant que son père ne l'envoie loin d'eux dans une école pour épéistes. C'était d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'elle avait revu ses proches.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un jeune homme qui, de ce qu'elle comprenait de son babillage, la draguait littéralement.

— Que diriez-vous, mademoiselle, de dîner en ma charmante compagnie ?

— Non merci, sans façon. Je préfère dîner seule, lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réponse.

Aiko le laissa en plan et rentra à l'intérieur du navire. Elle détestait ce genre de personne. Dans la grande salle à manger, il y avait déjà foule. Les gens parlaient par groupe installé à des tables. L'ambiance était relativement chaleureuse. Elle se chercha une table un peu à l'écart afin d'être tranquille et de se préparer mentalement aux combats à venir.

Un serveur lui apporta un menu et quelques minutes plus tard, elle passa sa commande. La sabreuse se contenta du plat principal. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle remplisse son estomac qui agirait alors comme un frein durant la bataille. Ses sens devaient rester en alerte et surtout elle devait pouvoir bouger avec aisance.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle remarqua que déjà trois quarts d'heure étaient passés. Le moment tant attendu arrivait. Aiko se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'extérieur. Le temps avait légèrement changé et désormais, le vent s'était levé. Cela sentait l'approche d'une tempête, comme si les éléments se mettaient à l'ambiance qui régnait. Alors qu'elle allait bifurquer pour se rendre sur le pont principal, la vigie donna l'alerte.

— C'est trop tard, pauvre idiot. Enfin les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer, dit-elle pour elle tout en souriant.

Ace trépignait d'impatience comme tout son équipage. Plusieurs jours à se tenir tranquille c'était trop dur. Il lui fallait un peu d'action. Il savait qu'ils devraient toutefois attendre d'être enfin sur Grand Line pour avoir toute l'action qu'ils espéraient. En attendant, ils devaient se contenter de ce qu'ils croisaient. Bien sûr, leurs escales finissaient toujours en bagarre générale, mais ils adoraient ça.

De ce qu'il avait vu avec son second, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une escale et alors ils prendraient la route de Grand Line et le début de la véritable aventure.

Tout le monde était sur le pont et se tenait prêt à aborder le navire. L'excitation était à son comble. Il espérait que la pêche serait excellente. L'obscurité leur avait permis de s'approcher au maximum sans être repérés. Au moment où la vigie avait donné l'alerte, le navire était à portée de tir des canons. Ace donna l'ordre de tirer les premiers coups de semonce. Le but n'était pas de les couler.

À bord du navire de croisière, c'était la panique générale du côté des passagers. Les marins tentaient de s'organiser, mais la plupart n'avaient jamais touché une arme durant leur courte vie. Le capitaine donna l'ordre de mettre à l'abri les civiles et à ce que son second lance un appel de détresse à la base de la Marine la plus proche.

Les premiers pirates sautèrent sur le pont principal. De sa position, Aiko n'avait pas encore fait un seul pas et préférait observer la situation pour voir la puissance d'attaque de l'ennemi. Elle remarqua que les matelots du bâtiment sur lequel elle se trouvait étaient en très mauvaise posture. Pourtant en face d'eux, ils n'avaient pas l'air tellement fort. C'était pitoyable de voir que les gens naviguaient sans vraiment savoir se défendre. Comment était-il même possible de naviguer tranquillement dans ces conditions ?

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un homme, portant un chapeau orange. Il n'avait pas sorti la moindre arme et se battait à poings nus. Il avait pourtant une épée courte à la ceinture. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère et s'en délecta en avance. Il était donc temps pour elle de sortir de sa cachette. Malgré qu'elle se sentît à l'abri des regards, un ennemi la surprit par-derrière, la forçant à se retourner et reculer. Aiko eut juste le temps de dégainer à moitié l'un de ses sabres.

— Tu sais que c'est dangereux ces joujoux ma mignonne, lui dit le pirate.

— Oh, vraiment, tu devrais faire attention alors. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton avec le sourire.

Sans que son adversaire ne puisse voir son geste, le pirate se retrouva sans son arme, le tranchant du sabre d'Aiko contre sa gorge. Derrière elle, elle entendit un rire.

— Je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un sachant se battre sur ce rafiot.

— Et moi je suis sûre que personne ne vaut le coup de se battre sur le tien.

— Affronte-moi et je te prouverais tout le contraire.

— Oh vraiment, monsieur est bien prétentieux.

— Et toi une peste. Il est temps que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières.

— Comme si un pirate connaissait les bonnes manières.

Aiko se retourna vers son nouvel adversaire. Elle sortit un deuxième Katana. Dès le début, elle devait y aller à fond. Elle pressentait que ce n'était pas un ennemi de bas étage.

De son côté, Ace sortit pour une fois son arme de son fourreau. Il l'avait bien observé durant ce court échange avec son nakama et il lui reconnaissait une certaine maîtrise de son art. Toutefois, il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, il allait gagner, car c'était lui qui avait le plus de détermination. Ils s'observèrent un long instant, chacun jaugeant l'autre du regard, cherchant la moindre faille dans la gestuelle ou la posture qui pourrait les mener à la victoire rapidement.

Ce fut Aiko qui se lança dans le duel. Elle voulait frapper fort et vite, afin d'enlever ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres de son adversaire. Ses deux lames furent stoppées par la lame pourtant plus courte de l'homme.

— Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je suis déçu, constata Ace.

— Tu ne vas plus rire très longtemps encore.

— Essaye déjà de me toucher, petite fille.

— Je ne suis pas une petite fille. J'ai un prénom, sale pirate.

— Oh vraiment ! Et quel est-il ?

— Aiko Roronoa.

Le brun se recula légèrement et l'observa quelques secondes d'un air penseur, déstabilisant quelque peu la sabreuse.

— Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

— Oh vraiment. Tu ne serais pas si bête que ça, finalement. Vu que tu connais mon nom, pourrais-je savoir le tien.

— En quoi cela t'avancerait-il ?

— J'aime connaître l'identité de mes adversaires. Tu es un pirate pourtant je ne te connais pas. Et je possède sur moi tous les avis de recherche d'East Blue.

— Ace. Portgas D Ace, capitaine des Spade. Tu as dû louper la dernière mise à jour d'il y a trois jours alors. Comment une gamine comme toi, a-t-elle en sa possession des avis de recherches ? Serais-tu par hasard chasseuse de pirates ?

— C'est que tu en as dans la tête. Et arrête de m'appeler gamine.

Son ennemi s'amusait à la provoquer et elle le savait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauter à pieds joints dans le piège. Ses coups devinrent alors prévisibles et Ace les évita sans le moindre effort. Il en avait combattu des épéistes depuis sa tendre enfance et il avait appris à les vaincre. Et cerise sur le gâteau, son adversaire du jour était une fille. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il était désormais sûr de gagner sans soucis. Le capitaine des Spade n'avait jamais un seul remords de se battre contre le sexe opposé, du moment que la personne portait une arme, c'était qu'elle savait s'en servir.

— Bats-toi sérieusement au lieu d'éviter les coups.

Il lui lança un énième sourire alors qu'il bloquait à nouveau l'une de ses armes. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse attaquer, avec son autre sabre, il fit un quart de tour, fléchit son corps puis lança l'une de ses jambes en glissant derrière elle, afin de tacler ses genoux. Il ne réussit seulement, toutefois, qu'à lui faire perdre que légèrement l'équilibre. Mais cela fut suffisant pour la bloquer par-derrière et lui mettre sa propre lame sous la gorge. Ses nakamas qui avaient suivi l'échange, sifflèrent de joie.

— Je crois que le match est terminé et j'ai gagné, lui dit-il.

— Dans tes rêves, sale pirate, lui cracha-t-elle tout en tentant de se dégager.

— Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas mourir par accident. Matt, attache-la solidement et fais-la rejoindre les autres. Spike et Trévor, vous venez avec moi. Nous allons inspecter le navire. Que chacun reste sur ses gardes. La tempête approche et on doit faire vite.

— à vos ordres capitaine.

— Tu m'excuseras miss, mais je vais te confisquer ça. C'est dangereux entre les mains d'une gamine.

— Je t'interdis de toucher à mes sabres.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Plusieurs pirates la maîtrisèrent et Ace lui déroba ses armes. Elle se débattit pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que son corps se retrouve entravé par une corde. Deux hommes la traînèrent jusqu'au pont où étaient déjà rassemblées toutes les personnes présentes sur le navire. La pluie commença à tomber. Aiko tenta de se défaire des liens, mais ne réussit qu'à resserrer la corde autour de ses poignets, la blessant. Autour d'elle, les gens étaient apeurés. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Elle aussi serait dans le même état qu'eux, si elle n'avait pas baigné dans l'art du combat et la maîtrise de ses émotions, même si sur le dernier point, elle avait encore beaucoup de travail. C'était la première fois qu'on la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Le navire se mit à tanguer de plus en plus, la pluie et le vent n'aidaient en rien. Elle vit revenir son adversaire, un sac assez lourd sur l'épaule. Elle le fusilla du regard, tandis que lui gardait son indéfectible sourire.

— Bon les gars, on n'a plus rien à prendre ici. On va y aller avant que la tempête ne coule les deux navires.

En entendant ses mots, Aiko sentit la colère monter en elle. Ces maudits pirates les avaient dévalisés et ils allaient les laisser dans cet état là sur un navire en pleine tempête. Elle devait agir rapidement. Elle remarqua alors que le pirate près d'elle ne la surveillait plus. Avec un peu d'effort, elle pourrait lui voler son arme qu'il tenait à la main. Petit à petit, elle se redressa pour se retrouver à croupis, sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains liées dans le dos ne l'aidaient pas pour tenir en équilibre, mais elle devait faire avec. Elle profita du mouvement du bateau, dû à une vague, pour faucher par surprise le gardien devant elle. Ce dernier tomba lourdement en arrière, ratant de peu la sabreuse.

À l'aide de ses jambes et de ses pieds, elle attira à elle l'épée de son adversaire pour la glisser derrière elle. Toutefois, elle avait oublié un détail qui avait son importance. Les autres pirates qui avaient entendu la chute la voyaient s'en prendre à leur nakama. Ace réagit aussitôt et lâcha le sac pour poser son pied sur la main de la sabreuse, lui écrasant au passage sans aucune retenue. La position pour elle n'était pas du tout des plus agréables. La douleur de sa main meurtrie la fit grimacer.

— Comme ça, on comptait toucher à l'un de mes hommes sans que je réagisse peut-être.

Il s'agenouilla pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— Je déteste ça en temps normal et j'ai tendance à tuer celui qui fait cela. Toutefois, tu m'intéresses au plus haut point et j'ai envie de te battre une nouvelle fois. Je vais donc te laisser en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

— Espèce de connard. Je vais te tuer de mes mains, sans aucune arme.

— Tu me ferais presque peur, lui répondit-il en appuyant un peu plus son pied sur la main.

— Capitaine, tout est chargé sur notre navire.

— Très bien, on s'en va alors. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici maintenant.

Quelque chose, toutefois, attira l'attention du capitaine pirate. Il approcha sa main du cou de la chasseuse et saisit un médaillon.

— Laisse ça, espèce de rebut de la société. C'est à moi.

— Tu n'auras qu'à venir me le reprendre. Ce sera un gage sûr que nous nous affronterons à nouveau. Mais cela ne se fera plus sur cette mer. Si tu décides de me pourchasser, alors retrouve-moi sur Grand Line, je t'y attendrais.

Ace se releva et rejoignit son équipage. Les deux navires se séparèrent rapidement sous la houle de la tempête. Aiko se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers le bastingage tant bien que mal. Elle souffrait de ses blessures physiques, mais surtout morales. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait battre si lamentablement par un adversaire. Au loin, elle ne distinguait déjà plus rien. Un cri sortit de sa bouche et des larmes amères se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Jamais elle n'avait subi une telle humiliation de toute sa courte vie. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui défaire ses liens. Aiko frotta ses poignets meurtris. L'une d'elles devenait violette. Elle allait avoir un sacré hématome et n'était pas prêt de disparaître.

— Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri. Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons prévenu la Marine. Elle va se mettre à leur poursuite et je suis sûr qu'elle les arrêtera rapidement, annonça l'un des matelots tout en lui tendant la main.

— Comme si la Marine était capable de quoi que ce soit, lui répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle refusa l'aide du marin et se dirigea vers sa cabine après avoir pu récupérer ses sabres que le capitaine des Spade lui avait laissés. Elle soigna elle-même ses blessures aussitôt sa douche prise pour se réchauffer le corps. S'allongeant sur son lit, elle se remémora les évènements de la soirée. Et dire qu'elle s'était réjouie d'avoir peut-être de l'action avait été au final trop présomptueux. Et voilà où maintenant, elle en était. Elle avait subi une cuisante défaite et avait perdu le seul objet qui l'a relié à son maître. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle pour se retrouver dans cette situation-là.

— Tu me le paieras très cher Portgas D. Ace. Peu importe le temps que je mettrais pour te retrouver, sache que la prochaine fois que notre route se croisera, je te tuerais, sans aucun remords. Désormais, tu es mon unique cible.

Malgré la tempête, elle finit par s'endormir. Cette nuit-là, elle rêva non pas de sa famille, mais du capitaine des pirates Spade.

Sur le navire pirate, la tempête ne les gênait pas plus que cela et sur le pont tout le monde criait leur victoire. Ace souriait devant tant de bonne humeur. Il donna des directives afin que le navire s'éloigne le plus rapidement possible de la tempête et s'en retourna dans sa cabine. Il laissa tomber sur une chaise son chapeau complètement détrempé par la pluie. Il ôta tous ses vêtements et se glissa sous la douche afin de se réchauffer. Il était plutôt satisfait du butin dévalisé. Ils allaient pouvoir faire le plein avant de prendre la direction de Grand Line.

Quand il retourna dans la cabine, il suspendit ses affaires pour les faire sécher. Le médaillon qu'il avait subtilisé à la chasseuse de pirates tomba au sol. Il le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

« Ce n'est pas par le courage que l'on voit la force d'un sabreur, mais par sa détermination. »

C'était une étrange épitaphe. Il pensait trouver à l'intérieur une photo de famille, mais même pas. Il n'y avait que cette phrase gravée à l'intérieur.

Des femmes sachant se battre, il en avait déjà combattu. Mais c'était à chaque fois des soldats de la Marine. C'était donc la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille de sa trempe. À aucun moment, il n'avait pu lire le moindre signe de peur dans son regard. Il avait aimé voir à la place cette rage et cette combativité. Il lui avait lancé un défi en lui prenant ce médaillon et en lui disant de le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être de celle qui abandonnait immédiatement. Non, elle était une battante. Les jours étaient désormais comptés avant sa prochaine rencontre qu'il avait hâte de voir arriver.

Il rangea le bijou dans le tiroir de son bureau et se coucha.

— A bientôt Aiko Roronoa.


	3. 2

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **2**

 **Pov Aiko**

Il m'avait fallu patienter deux jours entiers avant que le navire accoste enfin sur la terre ferme.

Durant tout ce temps, j'avais plus qu'usé ma patience. Depuis que je m'étais fait botter le derrière par un pirate, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, le rattraper au plus vite. Toutefois c'était sans compter que j'étais à bord d'un bateau touriste et que ce dernier avait un itinéraire bien précis à suivre et qui ne correspondait plus du tout aux miens. Ce Ace me l'avait dit, il se rendait sur Grand Line et pour le moment, mon trajet m'en éloignait. Et chaque mile parcouru était un mile qui allongeait la distance. Combien de temps avais-je déjà perdu ? Et combien allais-je encore perdre ?

Quand le capitaine avait annoncé qu'on allait accoster d'ici une heure ou deux, j'avais aussitôt préparé mon sac, qui n'était déjà pas très épais et j'attendais sur le pont au milieu des marins qui manœuvraient pour amarrer le navire.

Nous n'étions pas encore à quai, il restait à tout cassé deux ou trois mètres, que je pris mon élan pour sauter et atterrir sur le ponton sous les cris de peur des passagers. La première chose que je fis fut de trouver une chambre où poser mon sac au moins pour les prochaines heures. De ce côté-là, je trouvais facilement et juste à côté du quai.

La ville où je me trouvais n'était pas bien grande et j'avais vite fait le tour. Heureusement que les pirates ne m'avaient pas fait de fouille corporelle, du coup j'avais encore mon argent sur moi. J'avais tendance à le planquer sous mes bandages qui comprimaient ma poitrine. Au moins si un mec voulait ma bourse, il allait devoir me passer sur le corps. Une fois ma chambre payée pour la nuit à venir, je me mis à la recherche d'un forgeron. Mes lames avaient un peu souffert et je devais les faire affûter. Jusque-là c'était plutôt facile et je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal.

Là, où cela avait commencé à capoter, fut quand je dus chercher un navire à destination pour Grand Line. J'eus l'impression de dire une connerie. Les capitaines de navires étaient tous catégoriques, il n'y avait aucun bateau qui prenait la route de Grand Line, sauf les pirates et la Marine. Je ne me voyais pas débarquer au poste de la Marine pour demander m'emmener avec eux. Je doutais même qu'ils emmenassent des civils sur la route de tous les dangers. C'est vrai que ce vaste océan, qui coupait le monde dans sa longueur, était le coin des pirates, de la météo capricieuse, des monstres marins et autre chose que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer, sauf dans les contes pour enfants. M'infiltrer sur un navire pirate n'était pas non plus dans mes possibilités. Enfin surtout sans leur faire la peau avant destination.

Cette situation n'était vraiment pas sympa du tout. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Il me fallait absolument que je me rende sur Grand Line. Après avoir cherché pendant presque une demi-journée, je me décidais de retourner à l'auberge.

Au passage j'achetais le dernier journal. Vu l'épaisseur, il devait y avoir les derniers avis de recherche. Je n'avais plus qu'à les rajouter à ma longue collection. J'avais pris le soin de classer tous les avis que j'avais collectés par équipage. Pour moi, cela était beaucoup plus facile pour voir à chaque rencontre qui valait vraiment le coup. Bon dans un équipage, il n'y avait guère plus de deux avis. Le reste était plutôt de la figuration, mais je ne devais négliger personne. On ne savait jamais qu'un jour je finisse par trouver la perle rare au sabre. Je savais déjà qu'il existait deux sabreurs d'exception dans le monde. Le premier était Mihwak dit Œil de Faucon. Je n'avais plus d'avis de recherche de lui de moins de dix ans. Il était devenu grand corsaire. Du coup même si un jour je devais l'affronter, jamais je ne toucherai la moindre prime. Enfin, le combat n'en restera pas moins épique. Tous les manieurs de lames rêvaient de le combattre en duel. Le deuxième grand sabreur ou plutôt utilisateur d'épées était Vista à la lame fleurie, commandant de la cinquième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Sa prime dépassait les sept cents millions de Berrys aux dernières nouvelles. Mais pour l'affronter, je devais me rendre dans la deuxième moitié de Grand Line. Un jour, sûrement, nos routes se croiseraient. Surtout que maintenant je devais me rendre sur Grand Line. Autant faire la route jusqu'au bout.

Enfin, c'était bien de penser à ces choses-là, mais cela ne résolvait pas mon problème du moment.

Alors que je lisais le journal, je vis un article sur les pirates Spade.

« _Les pirates Spade coulent trois navires de la Marine !_ »

Cela ne m'étonnait même pas de leur part. J'ouvris en grand le journal pour lire l'article.

« _Il y a trois jours, les pirates Spade ont attaqué un navire de croisière. Plusieurs blessés étaient à déplorer du côté des civils._ »

Bizarre ça. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait des civils de blessés. Des marins oui, mais pas de civils.

« _La Marine aussitôt alertée a lancé une importante flotte à la poursuite du navire pirate. Ce dernier aurait été vu près du passage de Rivers Mountain, il y a vingt-quatre heures. Un détachement de trois navires de la Marine, les plus proches du lieu de repérage se sont alors rendus sur place et un combat s'y est déroulé où les soldats de la Marine après une très dure bataille ont été massacrés et leurs bateaux coulés_. _La Marine ne va pas en rester là et tous les moyens vont être mis en œuvre afin de les arrêter au plus vite pour la sécurité des civiles._ »

Malgré la situation dramatique, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant ce nouveau fiasco de la Marine. Certes, ils avaient de très bons éléments, mais ils étaient très peu nombreux que forcément, les trois quarts du temps, ils se faisaient battre à plat de couture. Enfin les Spade avaient tout de même coulé trois navires, ce n'était pas rien. Ils étaient donc très fort et à ne pas prendre à la légère. Le jour où je les retrouverais, je pourrais m'amuser et cette fois je serais prête et je ne perdrais pas. Je savais très bien qu'il me faudrait au moins plusieurs semaines pour les retrouver pour ne pas parler de mois ou d'années. L'inconvénient avec Grand Line était le nombre de routes possible. On ne naviguait pas n'importe comment dessus.

Dans les pages du milieu, je trouvais les avis de recherches. Je vis celui de Portgas D. Ace. Sa prime était déjà de quatre-vingts millions de Berrys. C'était un gros gibier. Je me demandais si à cette heure, il avait déjà traversé Rivers Mountain. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que non, mais il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions. Lui au moins, il pouvait traverser le passage avec son navire. En y pensant, la rage monta en moi et je jetais le journal à terre. Cet homme et son équipage tout entier allaient me rendre dingue. Je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit et ferma les yeux.

 **Fin POV Aiko**

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Aiko put se refaire un peu d'argent avec des pirates qui avait jeté l'ancre le matin même. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de riposter que leur capitaine s'était fait capturer. Elle était tellement en colère de ne pas trouver de solution qu'elle passait ses nerfs sur le moindre pirate qui posait pied sur l'île. Bien évidemment, cela fit les affaires des gens de la ville. Ses blessures aux poignets ne l'empêchaient pas de se battre.

Une semaine passa ainsi avant que ne débarqua un matin un navire, dont le capitaine affirmait partir en exploration sur Grand Line. Quand la nouvelle arriva aux oreilles d'Aiko, elle quitta rapidement l'auberge et se mit à la recherche de ce fameux capitaine. Elle devait le trouver et se faire embarquer. C'était peut-être sa seule chance pour atteindre son objectif. Par chance, elle le trouva près de son navire, donnant des directives à des membres sûrement de son équipage. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Arrivée à une certaine distance, tous les hommes présents se tournèrent et certains sifflèrent même comme s'ils appréciaient un bon morceau de viande. Elle se retint de leur couper leur langue. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour traverser Rivers Mountain. Elle se mit à répéter en boucle cette phrase dans sa tête.

— Lequel d'entre vous est le capitaine de ce navire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et le regard fixant chacun d'entre eux pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était absolument pas impressionnée par eux.

— Cela dépend pour quoi faire ma mignonne, lui répondit l'un des marins à qui il semblait manquer une paire de dents.

— Je dois lui parler, c'est tout.

— Je suis le capitaine de ce navire. Maxell Tee. À qui ai-je l'honneur et que désirez-vous ?

— Aiko Roronoa. Je souhaite embarquer sur votre navire pour me rendre sur Grand Line. Je payerais pour le trajet, j'ai de l'argent pour.

Tout le monde se mit à rire quand elle eut fini de parler.

— Une fille qui veut monter sur notre navire, commenta l'un des marins.

— En plus, pour se rendre sur Grand Line. Retourne voir ta mère, elle va s'inquiéter pour toi, lui lança un autre homme.

— La route de Grand Line est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour une femme, renchérit le capitaine. Même pour tout l'or du monde, je n'emmènerais pas une femme sur la route de tous les dangers.

— Et pourquoi cela ? Vous avez peur que je sois un poids pour vous. Je sais me battre et les sabres à ma ceinture ne sont pas une décoration.

— Hors de question, jeune fille. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail avant de reprendre la mer.

— Laissez-moi une chance !

— J'ai dit non et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Va voir ailleurs pour aller sur Grand Line. Mais aucunement je ne serais responsable de ta mort.

Aiko serra les poings avant de retourner d'où elle venait tout en maudissant ces crétins bornés et sexistes à volonté. Elle n'allait pas tarder à leur faire regretter. Peu importe qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas, elle allait embarquer sur leur navire et ça, ce n'était pas une promesse, mais un projet concret. Elle devait juste trouver un moyen de monter à son bord. Tout en retournant à l'auberge, elle échafauda un plan afin de passer incognito. Elle avait deux ou trois jours devant elle, avant qu'ils ne mettent le cap du Grand Line. Ce serait amplement suffisant pour elle.

 **Du côté des spade**

Malgré leur victoire sur la Marine, le navire des spade avait souffert un peu et le départ sur Grand Line avait dû être repoussé. Ils avaient été dans l'obligation de jeter l'ancre sur l'île la plus proche afin de procéder aux réparations urgentes. Ace avait pu compter sur son second qui était un excellent navigateur et connaissait East Blue comme sa poche. Il leur avait trouvé une île où la Marine passait peu et assez à l'écart de la route de Grand Line pour ne pas attirer leur attention.

Ils eurent un peu de difficulté pour trouver un charpentier afin de faire réparer leur bateau. Il leur avait fallu attendre presque quatre jours avant de continuer leur chemin. Les pirates en avaient profité pour conter fleurette aux filles des tavernes et bien évidemment quelques bagarres éclatèrent durant leur séjour. La plupart du temps, cela provenait de leur capitaine qui posait encore et toujours la même question : « Et si Gol D Roger avait un fils ? ». Tout l'équipage se demandait bien pourquoi il posait cette question, en sachant qu'il récoltait toujours la même réponse et cela finissait en baston général. Personne n'avait osé lui demander directement de peur de finir par mourir. Il devait avoir sûrement ses raisons.

La veille du départ, alors qu'Ace faisait une balade dans la ville, un fruit étrange attira son attention. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux fruits que l'on trouvait sur un marché. Sa peau ressemblait à une multitude de flammes. C'était une vieille dame qui tenait l'échoppe.

— Dites-moi Mami, c'est quoi comme fruit ?

— Oh cela doit être une orange. Je l'ai trouvée par hasard hier.

Ace était fortement intrigué et la forme du fruit lui rappela étrangement la description qu'avait faite son petit frère sur le fruit du gumgum que ce dernier avait mangé par inadvertance. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et il finit par l'acheter. Il ne comptait pas le manger dans l'immédiat, enfin pas tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, mais on ne savait jamais, cela pourrait peut-être lui être utile ou au pire, il pourrait toujours le revendre pour une coquette somme.

Quand il retourna au navire, son équipage l'attendait sur le pont. Tout le chargement avait été fait et le navire était à nouveau prêt pour reprendre la mer. Mais pour le moment, Ace avait d'autres projets pour lui et ses hommes. Ils allaient fêter leur dernière nuit sur une île d'East Blue. Comme à leur habitude, tout le monde bu, mangea, ria, chanta et même dansa. Les serveuses se prêtèrent aussi au jeu, surtout pour arrondir leur soirée.

Le lendemain matin, le navire prit légèrement du retard sur le départ. La plupart des hommes souffraient de la gueule de bois. Ace avait profité de ce temps supplémentaire pour étudier le mystérieux fruit acheté la veille. Il était plutôt content d'avoir quelques bouquins sur les fruits du démon. Ce fut Matt, son second qui le sortit de ses recherches. Il remit son chapeau orange sur la tête et quitta sa cabine afin de donner les ordres.

Une heure après leur départ, l'île avait complètement disparu de leur champ de vision. Au vu des cartes maritimes, le bateau allait atteindre Rivers Mountain sous trois jours au grand maximum. Enfin la véritable aventure allait commencer pour tous.

Le voyage jusqu'au passage pour Grand Line se passa sans aucun souci. Malgré le fait qu'ils avaient toujours la Marine aux fesses, ils avaient réussi à les éviter, non pas par peur, mais plus par envie d'aller au plus vite sur la route de tous les dangers.

À l'approche de l'embouchure, chaque membre de l'équipage était à son poste et écoutait les directives de Spike, le navigateur en chef, par sa très longue expérience de la mer, afin de passer l'entrée sans la moindre casse. Le temps s'était dégradé rapidement et la visibilité était presque nulle. Le moindre faux pas les mènerait à leur fin. Le navire s'engouffra dans l'espèce de raft et prit aussitôt de la vitesse. Tout le monde cria de joie quand le navire s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber sur la rivière descendante. Au loin, ils virent, le temps d'un instant, la grande étendue qu'était Grand Line.

Une main sur son chapeau et l'autre sur le bastingage, Ace souriait à pleine dent. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin. Il eut le temps d'un instant une pensée pour la chasseuse de pirate. Viendra-t-elle le retrouver sur ce vaste océan ? Si jamais, elle osait le faire, il se promit de l'intégrer d'office dans son équipage. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait un excellent élément dans l'équipe.

Au même moment où les Spade franchissaient Rivers Mountain, le navire des explorateurs se rapprochait à leur tour de la route de tous les dangers. Ils avaient levé l'ancre très tôt la veille et avançaient sous les bons augures de la météo clémente.

Durant presque deux jours, Aiko avait tenté de convaincre le capitaine de l'expédition de l'accepter, mais ce dernier était resté sur ses positions.

Sans plus réfléchir, ne voyant que l'action à la diplomatie qui n'était déjà pas son fort, elle s'était infiltrée en douce vers minuit, quelques heures avant que le navire ne lève l'ancre. Elle s'était alors faufilée jusqu'aux cales et ce fut derrière des caisses qu'elle prit ses quartiers. Elle avait pu prendre juste avant quelques provisions pour pouvoir tenir quelques jours. Pour les besoins plus personnels, elle avait prévu de se déplacer une fois par jour, une fois la vigilance affaiblie, soit la nuit. Elle avait repéré les pièces où se rendre et celles à éviter. Maintenant, pour elle, le tout était de tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée sur Grand Line et la première île. Une fois sur place, elle trouverait une solution pour partir à la poursuite de Portgas D. Ace. Rien que de penser à ce nom, son sourire s'élargit. Elle serra contre sa poitrine son avis de recherche qu'elle avait décidé, sans raison particulière, de garder contre elle.


	4. 3

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **3**

 **Du côté d'Aiko**

Malade.

Voilà le mot qui pouvait résumer l'état actuel dans lequel Aiko se trouvait, au fond de cette cale immonde où de l'eau s'infiltrait légèrement, et les rats se baladaient sans aucune gêne, passant la nuit sur son corps. À plusieurs reprises, elle dut se retenir de hurler de peur. En temps normal, elle n'était pas si facilement effrayée, mais le cumul de la fatigue, de la faim et être en permanence sur ses gardes n'aidaient pas ses nerfs.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi, il n'y avait jamais de couchage dans une cale. Le ressenti du ballotement était plus intense qu'aux étages supérieurs.

Elle avait perdu le compte des jours, ayant l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était coincée dans cette fosse. Tout ce qu'elle était sûre, c'était que le navire avait franchi Rivers Mountain. Au moment où ils avaient emprunté le passage, elle crut littéralement mourir. La montée l'avait plaqué au fond de la cale et plusieurs caisses s'étaient détachées, se fracassant juste à côté d'elle. Des éclats de bois avaient légèrement meurtri sa peau. Au bout de ce qui avait paru durer une éternité, elle avait senti son corps décoller du sol avant d'être à nouveau plaqué violemment, le navire semblant dégringoler cette fois. Le bateau se stoppa qu'une fois sur Grand Line.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi, on l'appelait la route de tous les périls. Forcément, rien que pour s'y rendre, il fallait avoir un grain de folie, vu la dangerosité du passage pour y entrer. Le soir même, tous les matelots avaient fait la fête pour célébrer cette première victoire sur la mer la plus dangereuse. Aiko, quant à elle, s'était contentée de remercier le ciel d'être encore en vie.

Elle n'avait réussi à remonter que deux fois à la surface. Mais à chaque fois, il se fallut de peu pour qu'elle se fasse attraper. Elle n'avait donc pu faire de grande provision sans éveiller les soupçons et c'était contenté seulement d'une miche de pain qui commençait à avoir une jolie couleur verdâtre. Elle avait fouillé dans les caisses, mais n'avait pu trouver que de la poudre, du papier et des bouteilles d'alcool. La nourriture devait être mise ailleurs pour son plus grand malheur.

Le navire tanguait moins depuis quelques heures maintenant. La tempête, qu'ils avaient sûrement dû essuyer, devait être loin dorénavant et cela la satisfaisait. Elle n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps à ce rythme.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Une ou plusieurs personnes descendaient vers les cales. Elle devait se planquer au plus vite. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace possible. Elle se cala dans le renforcement entre deux caisses. La lumière se fit à peine fut-elle cachée. Un homme pénétra dans la cale et commença à fouiller dans les caisses.

Aiko tenta de se faire la plus petite possible et sans même s'en rendre compte, retint sa respiration. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la sortie, droit devant elle, sa main droite était posée sur l'un de ses sabres, prête à dégainer. En aucun cas, elle ne se laisserait pas capturer si facilement. Elle avait un objectif à atteindre et elle y arriverait coûte que coûte. Elle allait faire payer Portgas D Ace pour l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie et reprendre ce qu'il lui avait dérobé.

Les pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Son sabre fut légèrement sorti.

— Ben remonte vite, le capitaine nous demande. On arrive enfin sur une île, entendit-elle du haut de la cale.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'arrive tout de suite.

L'homme reprit le chemin inverse. Aiko se permit de respirer à nouveau quand elle entendit la porte se refermer. Elle l'avait échappé de peu. Une information importante avait attiré son attention, malgré la tension de la situation. Ils étaient proches d'une île. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter ce maudit navire et respirer l'air frais. Sans compter qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir faire un véritable repas. Mais pour cela, elle allait devoir patienter la nuit, une fois le bateau à quai. Elle espérait que cela se fasse au plus vite.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Même les cours de concentration qu'elle avait longuement apprise lors de sa formation de sabreuse, ne lui avaient été presque d'aucune aide. Elle se mit une gifle mentale en pensant au relâchement qu'il y avait dans sa discipline. Elle allait devoir y remédier une fois sur la terre ferme. En y repensant, cela était entièrement de la faute de ce maudit pirate qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Elle se mit à faire de longues respirations pour calmer la montée de rage. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait rester concentrée et vigilante.

Une secousse violente la projeta au sol. Elle fut sonnée pendant quelques instants. Sur le pont, elle entendit des cris.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Le navire ne pouvait pas naviguer tranquillement un peu ?

Des coups de feu retentirent et elle comprit la situation. Le bateau était attaqué. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de pirates. Elle réfléchit à la situation. Elle n'était pas en très grande forme due à son régime forcé et au manque de sommeil, et les matelots du navire ne connaissaient pas son existence à bord du rafiot. Aiko doutait fortement être d'une quelconque aide efficace et surtout elle ne connaissait pas leurs adversaires. Mais elle était sûre que cela n'était plus les petites frappes d'East Blue.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que des pas précipités se rapprochaient de la cale où elle se trouvait. Cette fois pas la peine de se cacher. Elle se prépara au combat imminent. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle devait porter l'attaque la première pour avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Ensuite, il fallait qu'elle remonte jusqu'au pont, car si ces maudits pirates coulaient le bateau, elle serait coincée à l'intérieur. Tout allait se jouer dans un mouchoir de poche. Aiko ne devait pas se louper.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se jeta aussitôt sur son ou ses adversaire(s). Ses lames se heurtèrent à d'autres. Elle fit un pas de côté sur la défensive, mais prête à en découdre à nouveau.

— ça alors ! Tu m'as finalement suivi ! Dis l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la cale et dont la voix ne lui rappela que de trop mauvais souvenir.

— Portgas D Ace. De tous les pirates de Grand Line, il faut que je tombe sur toi maintenant. Si je t'ai suivi, c'est pour te tuer et reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

— Oh vraiment et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Tu n'as pas l'air tellement en forme.

— La ferme sale pirate et prépare-toi à mourir.

Elle chargea à nouveau et Ace bloqua sa lame avec ses mains. Elle tenta de récupérer son sabre, mais il le tenait fermement et ne semblait pas se blesser. Soudain, elle vit sa lame rougir et sa poignée surchauffer la faisant instinctivement lâcher dans un cri de douleur.

— Ne me dit pas que tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?

— Oh, je pourrais presque croire que tu es intelligente. En effet, j'ai mangé le pyro fruit. Veux-tu goûter à mes flammes par hasard ?

— Toi tu vas goûter à ma lame.

Aiko chargea à nouveau avec son deuxième sabre. Cette fois, elle fit attention aux mains du pirate, ne voulant pas retenter l'expérience. De plus les brûlures, bien que superficielles de ses paumes, la handicapaient légèrement. Décidément, chaque rencontre avec Ace lui portait plus souvent la poisse qu'autre chose. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais elle voyait très bien que son adversaire s'amusait de cet échange. Il n'était même pas à fond et c'était ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Elle était déjà à bout et elle savait très bien que ses coups étaient de moins en moins puissants. Pourtant en temps normal, elle était très forte, bien plus forte que ce prétentieux. Mais là, elle se sentait affaiblie et impuissante et elle détestait ces sensations.

— Capitaine Ace, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? entendirent-ils d'un peu plus loin.

— J'arrive les gars, j'arrive. Que tout le monde retourne sur le navire. Et toi miss, tu as deux possibilités, abandonne et rejoins-moi ou alors prépare-toi à devoir rejoindre à la nage, l'île qui est au moins à quatre heures de brasse au milieu de monstres marins.

— Je préfère mourir que de te rejoindre, lui cracha-t-elle tout en se jetant une énième fois sur lui.

Toutefois, elle n'arriva pas à l'atteindre. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement vitreux et tout son corps lâcha.

 **POV Ace**

Non, mais elle croyait quoi ? Cela se voyait qu'elle était à bout dès le départ. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? C'était une excellente combattante et ça je l'avais remarqué lors de notre première rencontre, mais là ce n'était pas la même combativité que je voyais dans son regard. Malgré ses dires, ses yeux avaient clairement annoncé sa résignation. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle faisait dans cette cale. S'était-elle infiltrée pour rejoindre Grand Line ? Ou le capitaine du navire lui avait-il laissé que cet endroit pour le voyage ? Ce n'était pas du tout le meilleur des lieux lors d'une navigation sur une mer aussi agitée. Même debout, je ressentais les forts ballotements.

Décidément, cette fille m'intriguait de plus en plus. Je me rapprochais d'elle tout en restant sur mes gardes. En m'abaissant, je ne pus constater qu'elle était bel et bien inconsciente. Quelque chose attira mon regard et m'intrigua fortement. Je soulevais légèrement le pan de sa tunique afin de confirmer plus ou moins ce que je pensais déjà et ce que je vis me fit grimacer. Je touchais la peau et pus constater qu'elle était moite, signe d'une forte fièvre. Sa peau était très pâle en y regardant de plus près et ses nombreuses petites blessures, qui devaient être initialement superficielles, étaient complètement infectées. À ce rythme-là, dans quelques jours, elle mourrait d'une grave infection. Il ne fallait pas être médecin pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

— Dans quel merdier tu t'es foutue, franchement Aiko ?

Je jetais un bref regard au reste de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à prendre de toute façon, toutes les caisses semblaient vides. Forcément, se balader sur Grand Line sans de logpose n'était pas très intelligent de la part du capitaine du navire. Je me relevais et sans plus réfléchir, je pris la miss que je jetais sur mon épaule. De toute façon, elle ne devait plus rien sentir dans son état. Je ramassais au passage ses armes et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Le navire allait bientôt couler. Au passage, je repérais un sac qui devait contenir ses effets personnels. Elle était partie avec quasiment sur elle. Je ne connaissais pas son but dans la vie, mais il ne devait pas porter sur un tour du monde.

Mes hommes me regardèrent stupéfaits en voyant le fardeau que j'avais avec moi.

— Doc », occupe-toi d'elle, ensuite enferme-la dans la cabine en face de la mienne.

— Bien capitaine.

— Bon les gars, on s'en va. Il n'y a plus rien qui nous retienne ici.

Mes hommes s'activèrent aussitôt pour remettre le navire dans la bonne direction. À mes côtés, Matt me fixait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lui demandais.

— Je veux bien croire que cela soit un pur hasard de la croiser sur ce navire. Mais es-tu sûr que cela soit une bonne idée de l'avoir embarqué avec nous ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne pourra pas nuire à l'équipage. Elle est blessée et malade. Et puis au pire, on l'abandonnera sur la prochaine île.

— Ce n'est pas elle que je crains, mais plutôt le comportement de tes hommes Ace. Une fille sur un navire ne fait qu'apporter des problèmes.

— ça, ce n'est qu'une légende. Ne t'en fais pas, je gèrerais sa présence. Et puis il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu, _je lui lance tout en souriant_. Dès qu'on arrive sur l'île, préviens-moi. J'vais aller faire un petit somme, en attendant. Que doc vienne me voir quand il aura fini de la soigner et mets quelqu'un de faction devant sa porte.

— Pas de souci.

Une chose de fait. Enfin, je ne pensais pas non plus tomber sur elle aussi rapidement. C'était un réel hasard. Je n'allais pas me plaindre, car je ne pouvais pas cacher que depuis notre première rencontre, elle revenait souvent dans mes pensées. Cette fille m'intriguait énormément. C'était tout de même étrange qu'une fille, même si elle savait se défendre, voyageât seule.

Tout en posant mon arme, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Matt. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais embarqué avec moi, pour dire la vérité. Peut-être bien pour jouer avec elle. Non, j'avais envie de la connaître. Je ne savais pourtant pas ce qui m'avait poussé à lui proposer de rejoindre mon équipage. Enfin pour le moment elle avait refusé, ce qui au fond pouvait être compréhensible. Cependant, elle n'allait pas s'enfuir comme cela. Premièrement, elle n'était pas en état et cela m'inquiétait sans vraiment le vouloir. Ensuite je ne comptais pas lui rendre ses armes de sitôt. Elle allait devoir venir les chercher dans ma cabine, ce qui promettait de beaux duels.

Moins d'une heure après avoir repris la route, le Doc' vint enfin me voir.

— Alors, verdict ?

— Anémie, des signes de scorbut et j'attends les résultats d'une éventuelle septicémie suite à l'état de ses blessures. Elle avait de nombreux micros éclats de bois dans ses plaies. Il va lui falloir au moins quinze jours pour qu'elle se rétablisse correctement.

— Merci. Je te laisse t'occuper de tout pour la remettre sur pied.

Naviguer sur les mers comportait beaucoup de risque et elle en avait fait les frais. Dès qu'elle se réveillerait, je la questionnerais sur comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état-là.

Pour le moment je devais m'occuper de ravitailler le navire pour continuer l'aventure avec mon équipage.


	5. 4

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **4**

Aiko semblait flotter entre deux eaux par moments. Elle jonglait entre des phases de sommeil et des phases de délires complets. Seul le médecin de bord restait près d'elle et en son absence, un homme était posté en faction devant la porte.

Cela faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait été ramenée à bord du navire des Spade afin d'y être soignée pour la plus grande joie de leur capitaine Portgas D Ace. Cette fille l'intriguait. Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait effectué quelque recherche sur elle et sur sa fameuse réputation d'escrimeuse hors pair. Elle était forte, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais elle devait être encore plus forte que ce qu'elle avait montré la première fois. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle, il l'avait embarqué avec eux.

Le navire faisait escale depuis une douzaine d'heures maintenant. Il ordonna à ce que l'équipe qui restait à bord du navire pour le surveiller, garder aussi un œil sur Aiko, et de le prévenir si elle se réveillait en son absence. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance et Ace espérait que cela n'arriverait pas avant qu'il soit à nouveau en pleine mer pour éviter les évasions.

Le doc de l'équipage venait régulièrement lui faire un rapport sur son état de santé. C'était vrai que cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elle était à bord. Mais apparemment les symptômes étaient vraiment très sérieux. Si elle n'avait pas été récupérée hier, il y avait de fortes chances qu'à cette heure, elle nourrisse les poissons.

Avec la partie de l'équipage qui était autorisé descendre à quai, il partit s'amuser un peu avec eux dans l'une des nombreuses tavernes. Bien évidemment, il eut le droit au sermon de son second, afin qu'il ne provoque pas de bagarre inutile. Le navire devait reprendre la mer dans une dizaine d'heures seulement et pas avant. Cette escale était l'une des plus rapide depuis leur entrée dans Grand Line.

Le bar sans lequel il entra était déjà bien rempli de marin, mais aussi d'autres pirates. Les serveuses n'avaient pas le loisir de s'arrêter. De temps à autre, elle remettait gentiment en place la main d'un homme qui avait fini sur leur postérieur. Ace trouva, rapidement tout de même, une table après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la taverne et avec ses nakamas s'y installa. Peu de temps après, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Les gars de la table la sifflèrent au passage.

Une fois leur boisson servie, la soirée débuta pour eux joyeusement. Tout au long de la soirée, Ace vit certains de ses nakamas partir pour revenir quelque temps après, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir où ils étaient passés. Le capitaine des Spade avait vu lui aussi les filles de bonne compagnie qui se tenaient près du port. On ne les voyait jamais le jour, uniquement la nuit. Ace les laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils ne ramenaient aucune fille de joie à bord du navire.

On n'était jamais assez prudent et un agent infiltré de la Marine pouvait se cacher derrière chacune de ces filles. Le capitaine se contenta d'enfiler les bières tout en observant son environnement. Au bout de quelques choppes, une fille vint l'aborder et lui roucouler de mots doux, histoire de l'attirer dans son giron. Il la laissa s'exciter, n'étant pour une fois aucunement intéressé.

La soirée battit son plein et Ace finit par quitter le bar sur les coups de deux heures du matin. En remontant sur le navire, il passa voir les gars qui étaient de surveillance du navire, leur apportant au passage un peu de réconfort avec du bon vieux rhum.

— Merci beaucoup Ace.

— Pas de quoi. La prochaine fois vous serez de sortie. En attendant, n'abusez pas trop de la bouteille.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Ace. On n'a pas envie de se faire égorger en pleine nuit.

— Je n'en doute pas. Bonne nuit alors, les gars.

— Bonne nuit Ace.

Le capitaine se dirigea vers sa cabine afin de se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain matin, il s'amusa de voir ses nakamas tirer des têtes de morts-vivants. Toutefois, malgré leur gueule de bois, ils étaient tous présents pour le départ.

— Dis Ace, il y a une fille qui te cherchait hier soir, intervint Spike en venant vers lui.

— Ah bon. Pourtant je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas le moins du monde intéressé hier soir.

— Je crois qu'après elle s'est rabattue sur Freddy.

— Tout le chargement est dans les cales ?

— Depuis hier soir. On peut lever l'ancre quand tu veux.

— Je te laisse la barre. Reprenons notre chemin vers l'aventure.

Rapidement le navire prit le large. Chaque membre de l'équipage, durant le temps des manœuvres, était affecté à une tâche spécifique qu'il effectuait sans rechigner, ni même attendre forcément les directives. Ace était appuyé contre la rambarde à côté de la barre. Il regardait ses hommes s'activer comme dans un ballet. Le calme sur le pont arriva une fois que l'île ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Alors qu'il fixait la surface de l'eau, il entendit un fracas venant des entrailles du navire. Les hommes présents sur le pont posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes instinctivement, prêts à répondre à une éventuelle attaque.

Ils restèrent tous figés quand ils virent débouler sur le pont leur prisonnière, uniquement vêtue d'un drap qui, il fallait le dire, ne cachait pas grand-chose. Ace, de son point de surveillance, se mit à sourire, voyant la miss enfin debout. Il remarqua toutefois son extrême pâleur et qu'elle ne tenait pas trop sur ses jambes. Elle avait tout de même réussi à se faire la belle de la cabine et sûrement neutraliser le médecin de bord.

— Wil, va voir où est le doc'. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Aiko. Tu es censée être convalescente pour quinze jours.

— Sale pirate ! rends-moi mes affaires, immédiatement.

— Désolé pour toi, chérie, mais tes vêtements étaient en lambeaux et du coup je les ai jetés.

— Tu as fait quoi ? Et mes armes ? Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

— Tu me comprendras certainement que je veuille les garder en sécurité. Tu ne crains pas grand-chose ici. Après tu peux toujours partir à leur recherche. Le navire est assez grand pour que tu en aies pour au moins une semaine.

— Espèce de….

— Ts, de la part d'une fille, ce serait déplacé. Je t'invite à retourner comme une gentille fille dans ta cabine. Ta tenue actuelle donne certaines idées pas très saines à mes hommes.

Sur ces paroles, Aiko se rendit compte soudainement de sa situation et l'embarras se lut immédiatement sur son visage. Ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle rebroussât chemin.

— C'est entièrement de ta faute, pirate, si je me trouve dans cette situation. Et si tu crois que cela me fait peur, tu te trompes. Avec ou sans vêtement, je sais quand même me battre.

Ace sourit de plus belle et sauta pour atterrir sur le pont. Il s'avança tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Instinctivement, Aiko resserra le drap autour d'elle et recula. Rapidement, elle se retrouva dos au mur.

— Alors, j'ai comme l'impression que l'on fait moins la maline, miss Aiko.

— Tais-toi !

— Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler « pirate » et que tu utiliseras mon prénom.

Ace continua sa progression jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Cette dernière pouvait sentir le souffle du pirate sur son visage. Prenant soudainement conscience de la proximité alarmante du pirate, elle tenta de le repousser. Cependant elle manquait cruellement de force. Il fut aisé à son adversaire de lui faire une clef au bras et elle se retrouva le dos contre le torse d'Ace. Son drap glissa légèrement, dévoilant le début d'un sein. Le drap ne tomba pas plus bas, Ace l'ayant au passage retenu.

— Tu n'es pas en état de me contredire. Soit heureuse, j'ai accepté de te soigner à bord de mon navire. Tu aurais pu sinon nourrir les poissons à l'heure qu'il est.

— Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, lui cracha-t-elle.

— Et moi j'ai envie que l'on joue tous les deux encore un peu.

Les pirates présents sifflèrent et applaudirent la répartie de leur capitaine.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de chien en rut. Dès que je récupère mes armes, je vous tuerai tous.

— Que de vilains mots. Mais tu as raison, après tout, nous ne sommes que des hommes qui naviguons pendant des semaines sans voir une femme.

Aiko se débattit de plus belle se faisant mal au niveau de ses blessures et de son bras retenu sans grande difficulté par Ace. Elle finit, au bout de deux minutes, par s'épuiser. Ace la sentant enfin faiblir, la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule. Aiko ne put empêcher un cri de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de se mettre à donner des coups de poing dans le dos de poings ardents. Ce dernier lui donna une claque sur la cuisse ce qui la calma aussitôt, trop stupéfaite par ce geste incongru.

— Si tu continues, je devrais te donner la fessée devant tous mes hommes. Donc maintenant, tu te calmes. Je te ramène dans ta cabine et si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je te mettrais au fer.

— Tu.. tu… tu as….. osé me t… toucher les fesses !

— hmmm oui pourquoi ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

— Espèce de sale pervers ! Lâche-moi immédiatement, c'est un ordre !

— T'es vraiment pénible, tu sais.

— Bonne chance capitaine pour la mater, intervint Matt.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars, je la gère sans problème. Mais si jamais je ne suis pas sorti pour le déjeuner, venez me chercher.

Ace emporta son fardeau, faisant fi de ses faibles attaques, en direction de la cabine de la verte. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit Wil et le doc'. Ce dernier se remettait du coup qu'il avait apparemment reçu dans la nuque. Il se dirigea vers le lit et jeta la miss sans aucune douceur. Aiko émit une légère plainte due au réveil de ses plaies. Elle se mit aussitôt à tousser et à cracher du sang.

— Je te l'avais dit, gamine, de rester tranquille. Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Râla le doc'. Maintenant tu vas te tenir tranquille pour que je puisse te soigner. J'aime bien faire mon travail correctement.

— Ne t'approche pas de moi.

— Merci Wil, tu peux y aller. Je vais donner un coup de main à doc'.

Aiko aussitôt recula et manqua de tomber à la renverse du lit. Ace se décala pour la saisir par l'arrière, pour permettre au doc' de faire son boulot. Toutefois c'était sans compter l'acharnement inutile de la chasseuse de pirates. Elle faillit réussir à mettre un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du doc'.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, annonça-t-il tout en la plaquant sur le matelas.

Aussitôt le doc' lui injecta un tranquillisant. Elle tenta de lutter quelques instants, avant de se sentir partir.

— Laisse-toi te soigner. On ne te veut aucun mal. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras à nouveau des affaires pour te vêtir. Mais pour le moment, tu dois dormir. Tes blessures et ta santé ne te permettent pas de me tenir tête.

— Tu me le paieras Portgas, murmura-t-elle tout en sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde, petite fleur.

Ace resta encore un peu avec le doc', échangeant avec lui sur la façon dont elle se remettait plutôt rapidement, même si elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire. Toutefois, les deux hommes reconnurent une sacrée détermination, qui lui donnait une force inimaginable.

— J'vais lui réinstaller une perfusion, en espérant que cette fois, elle ne l'arrache pas en la voyant.

— Je vais faire poster quelqu'un en permanence dans la chambre.

— Tu ferais mieux de lui trouver de quoi l'habiller si tu ne veux pas que celui qui la surveillera ne lui saute dessus pendant son sommeil.

— Ouais t'as raison. J'dois avoir des trucs dans ma cabine.

— Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas ramener de fille à bord.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ce sont mes affaires. Je n'ai pas de vêtements de filles. Mais avec une ceinture, un de mes shorts devrait lui aller.

— Tu aurais dû lui acheter au moins une simple tenue.

— À la prochaine escale, j'y penserai.

Ace s'éclipsa, mais revint moins de deux minutes plus tard avec un sous-vêtement, un short et une chemise. Ce fut un moment plutôt gênant pour lui de devoir la vêtir, doc' s'était fait la belle. Il tenta de ne pas arrêter son regard sur les courbes qui étaient cachées jusque maintenant par des bandages, mais la situation fut beaucoup trop tentante. Il se permit alors un ou deux regards plutôt appréciateurs. Dommage qu'elle fût une ennemie. Quand enfin, il eut boutonné la chemise, le médecin de bord refit comme par miracle son retour.

Lorsque la nuit arriva, Ace prit la relève dans la surveillance de la prisonnière, afin d'éviter les dérapages éventuels. Il s'installa sur une chaise contre le mur et rabattit son chapeau sur les yeux afin de pouvoir tout de même dormir un peu. Le médecin avait injecté de nouveau des calmants à Aiko afin qu'elle ne soufra pas trop et que les prochaines heures fussent tranquille.


	6. 5

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **5**

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent son premier réveil à bord du navire des spade, Aiko alterna les phases de sommeil forcé et les phases de semi-réveil. Ace avait exigé qu'elle soit droguée au maximum, jusqu'à guérison complète. Certains membres de son équipage se posaient sérieusement des questions sur la présence de la chasseuse de pirates sur le navire. Ace prenait toutes les nuits de gardes ne voulant pas qu'il y ait le moindre dérapage. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être opérationnel en journée. Il arrivait sans problème à jongler avec ses responsabilités.

Le navire approchait d'une nouvelle île. Au vu du ressenti atmosphérique, leur prochaine escale serait sur une île hivernale. C'était une bonne chose. Il y aurait moins de risque de fugue de la part de leur invitée avec le froid. Avec son second, Ace répartit les équipes pour les premières heures. Il leur restait encore une bonne demi-journée avant d'arriver.

— Capitaine Ace, la prisonnière se réveille. Doc' demande les consignes.

— Qu'on la laisse se réveiller. Je vais venir dès que j'ai fini.

Son nakama repartit aussitôt auprès du médecin et de la prisonnière. Ace, quant à lui, termina son briefing et attendit un peu avant d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa joie de la savoir enfin en forme. Certes, certaines blessures mettraient du temps à cicatriser, mais le médecin avait averti que tout était bon. Il n'eut pas besoin d'être à l'intérieur de la pièce où était retenue la miss pour l'entendre. Elle était parfaitement réveillée. Il entra dans la pièce et congédia ses deux nakamas afin d'avoir une conversation privée avec la miss.

— Tu as meilleure mine, Aiko.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ? Je suis ton ennemie.

— Tu es toujours aussi chiante au réveil, dis moi ?

— Seulement avec les sales pirates de ton espèce.

— Tu sais, je vais finir par te laver la bouche avec du savon. Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant envers ton sauveur.

— Sauveur ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas croisé ta route, ce jour-là sur East-Blue.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ce jour-là. Je peux même dire que tu prenais ton pied. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour ressasser le passé. On va arriver dans quelques heures sur une île.

— Tu vas me rendre ma liberté ? demanda-t-elle, mais n'y croyant pas trop tout de même.

— Mais tu es libre.

— Rends-moi mes affaires, alors.

— Ça, ce n'est pas possible. Enfin pour le moment. Tu m'accompagneras une fois à quai. On va aller te chercher quelques affaires. À moins que tu ne désires porter mes vêtements ? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Hors de questions, cracha-t-elle.

— Bien, cette question est réglée. Bon maintenant, je suppose que tu dois avoir faim. On va bientôt déjeuner, je suis donc venue aussi te chercher.

— Je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle alors que son ventre cria le contraire au même moment.

— Je vois ça. Allez, suis-moi.

Ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle le suivit. C'était vrai qu'elle ne devait pas mourir de faim pour avoir une chance de fuir de cet enfer. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle portait des vêtements alors que dans son souvenir, elle n'avait qu'un drap pour la couvrir. Ace remarqua son regard et sourit.

— Je n'allais pas te laisser entièrement nue non plus. Du coup, je t'ai habillé avec mes fringues en attendant. Bon, j'avoue que cela ne fait pas très sexy, mais ça dépanne toujours bien.

— Q… que… quoi ! Tu as osé m'habiller !

— Pourquoi t'es rouge ? Tu voulais peut-être que l'un de mes hommes s'en occupent à la place ? Bon tu viens où je te traîne ?

 **POV Aiko**

J'hallucinais. Je devais faire un cauchemar sûrement. J'allais me réveiller très bientôt et tout ça ne serait qu'un rêve stupide. Malheureusement le froid du sol me confirma que c'était la triste réalité. La gêne et la colère se mélangèrent en moi. Un homme et pas n'importe lequel, celui que je haïssais le plus au monde avait osé toucher mon corps.

— Bon tu viens où je te traîne ? me lança-t-il.

De ce que je connaissais maintenant de lui, il en était plus que capable. Prenant ce qui me restait de fierté, je le suivis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en arrivant sur le pont. Même si les vêtements d'Ace étaient plus grands que ce que je portais d'habitude, ils étaient légers et certaines parties de mes jambes et bras, n'étaient pas couvertes. On traversa rapidement le pont pour entrer dans une pièce où une douce chaleur y régnait. Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

Autant d'habitude, il m'en fallait bien plus pour me déstabiliser, autant cette fois je me sentais vulnérable sans mes armes.

— Suis-moi, il y a de la place là-bas, me lança le capitaine des Spade comme si tout était normal.

Il devait sentir mon malaise, mais étonnement, il ne me fit aucune remarque et ne m'enterra pas plus. Ou alors, il gardait ça pour un autre moment. Je le suivis docilement. Ils étaient supérieurs à moi numériquement et physiquement, je devais donc faire profil bas en attendant une opportunité. Mais je n'allais pas non plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je pris place sur la seule chaise en coin de table encore de libre. Je vis alors deux pirates apporter plusieurs plats. Les cris d'enthousiasme emplirent aussitôt la pièce et les discussions reprirent dans la foulée.

Tout le monde se servait dans les plats et certains même se battaient pour une cuisse de poulet. Les pirates n'avaient pas très bonne réputation, mais là ils dépassaient mes espérances. Je n'osais pas me servir, malgré la bonne odeur qui me faisait saliver, je devais l'avouer. Pour le moment je les regardais se servir. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas mangé des choses aussi appétissantes.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, trop absorbée par la contemplation des plats, une assiette garnie se posa devant moi. Je relevais la tête, suivant le bras qui m'avait servi et reconnu Ace.

— Si tu ne te sers pas, il n'y aura plus rien pour toi, me dit-il avec sourire.

Je ne lui répondis pas et sans attendre je me mis à manger. Les aliments étaient pourtant très simples, mais il n'y avait pas à dire, le cuisinier était vraiment doué. Dommage qu'il fût un criminel.

Je me mis à crier soudainement en voyant Ace tomber la tête la première dans son assiette. Mais que se passait-il ? Était-il mort ? La nourriture était-elle empoisonnée ? Autour de moi, personne ne bougeait et à leur comportement, je vis clairement qu'ils se retenaient de rire. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle à regarder son capitaine mort en mangeant. Je tendis la main pour vérifier si je sentais un pouls à son cou quand il se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il avait piqué, moins d'une minute avant, le nez dans l'assiette.

J'étais médusée, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'était finalement pas mort ? Mais que faisait-il alors la tête dans l'assiette ? Il s'essuya le visage tranquillement avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je n'arrivais pas, pour ma part, à réagir immédiatement. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais la main encore tendue vers lui.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il

— Euh, t.. Tu n'es pas mort ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant mon état de choc. Cela eut au moins l'effet de me faire retirer ma main tendue. Mais j'attendais quand même des explications. Non pas que je l'aurais sauvé. Au moins cela m'aurait débarrassé de lui.

— Pas aux dernières nouvelles.

— Ah ah ah ah ah. Capitaine, elle ne sait pas que vous êtes narcoleptique, l'informa un de ses nakamas.

— Quoi ? Narcoleptique ? C'est une blague ! m'écriais-je.

— Ben non, comme tu peux le voir.

Ce n'était pas vrai j'étais tombée chez les fous et en prime, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de manger et de rire avec tout le monde. Je me sentais une fois de plus humiliée. Il ne perdait rien pour goûter à ma vengeance. Le repas se termina très vite. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pus retourner dans la cabine qui me servait aussi de prison. Nous arrivions enfin sur l'île hivernale. Je savais déjà que toute fuite serait inutile tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré mes affaires. Mais je ne savais pas si j'allais survivre longtemps avec cet équipage dont les membres ne se gênaient pas pour me mâter sans aucune retenue.

Le fait que j'allais être vue avec ces pirates ne me motivait pas non plus. Il ne manquait plus que j'eus une prime sur ma tête. Je soupirais tout en me laissant tomber contre le bastingage, la tête reposant sur mes genoux. Je ne faisais même pas attention qu'il y avait dorénavant de la neige où j'étais assise et que le froid était vraiment mordant.

 **POV Ace**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée comme fille ! Et ça dès le réveil. Enfin avec elle, je n'étais pas prêt de m'ennuyer. J'aimais ses réactions. Le plus drôle fut quand je m'étais réveillé de ma crise de narcolepsie. Elle n'était pas au courant, forcément, ce n'était pas non plus inscrit sur mon front. Si elle avait pu fuir, je pensais qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Après le repas, elle quitta rapidement le réfectoire. Bien évidemment, elle ne put regagner sa cabine, nous allions accoster enfin. Elle se retrouva donc à devoir nous côtoyer sur le pont. Son visage d'ordinaire plein de vie semblait vide d'un coup. Elle s'était même assise au sol sur la neige. Elle avait beau paraître en permanence forte, ce n'était qu'une fille et surtout comme tout être humain, normalement fait, elle allait finir par choper la mort. Enfin ce n'était pas mon problème, quoiqu'un peu quand même, car elle était sur mon navire et que je ne m'étais pas encore amusée avec elle.

Je la laissais sous la surveillance de mon second quelques instants, le temps d'aller dans ma propre cabine et d'en sortir un manteau assez chaud pour supporter les rigueurs des îles hivernales. Elle ne me remarqua pas avant de recevoir la veste sur sa tête.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me cria-t-elle dessus tout en se débattant avec le bout de tissu.

— J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir un glaçon sur le pont de mon navire. Quoiqu'une statue féminine serait appréciable à regarder.

Elle regarda quelques instants le manteau avant de finalement l'enfiler, non sans me lancer un regard noir. J'aimais mieux ce regard que celui d'il y a quelques instants auparavant.

Il était temps que je donne les directives pour accoster. Tout le monde se mit rapidement au travail. Enfin, presque tout le monde, puisque la miss, même si elle s'était relevée, regardait l'équipage s'agiter sur le pont. Mes hommes travaillaient autour d'elle. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux la bousculer. Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant.

Une fois le navire amarré, chaque groupe qui avait un travail à effectuer s'activa afin de terminer son boulot rapidement. Chacun voulait profiter au maximum de son quartier libre ensuite. Cette escale par contre ne serait pas de tout repos pour moi. J'allais devoir garder un œil sur la miss, car j'étais persuadé qu'elle tenterait tout de même de se faire la belle. Cela serait vraiment dommage qu'elle nous quitte trop vite alors que nous n'avons pas encore pu nous affronter à nouveau dans un duel équitable.

La neige ne tombait plus, mais le vent lui ne s'était pas calmé. J'étais bien content d'avoir mangé le pyro fruit. Au moins mon corps était en permanence régulé et je pouvais affronter sans trop de problèmes ce type d'île. Je retournais une dernière fois dans ma cabine afin de récupérer un peu de liquidité. Tout le monde avait eu sa part. Pour ce qui restait de l'or, je faisais confiance à mon second pour m'en tirer un bon paquet. L'équipage, moi y compris avions trois heures pour faire ce qu'il y avait à faire avant de se retrouver sur le pont du navire pour l'explication de la suite des évènements. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser.

— Si tu es prête miss Aiko, on peut y aller.

— Aller où ? me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— Comment disent déjà les filles ? Ah oui, du shopping. Il est temps que l'on renouvelle un peu ta garde-robe.

— Ts, la honte pour une sabreuse comme moi. Me faire prendre en pitié par un sale pirate, marmonna-t-elle.

— Ce n'est absolument pas de la pitié, mais un constat. Dans la précipitation, on a détruit tes vêtements, il est donc normal que je t'en trouve donc des neufs.

— Dis plutôt que tu veux te rincer l'œil. Mais je crois ne pas avoir trop le choix pour le moment.

— Tu comprends vite, dis-moi. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il reste moins de trois heures pour tout faire.

Je l'attendis près de la planche qui nous permettait de descendre en ville. Elle me rejoignit rapidement et sans un regard vers moi, descendit sur le quai.


	7. 6

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **6**

 **POV Aiko**

Non, mais c'était quoi tous ces regards quand je quittais le navire ? Moi je n'avais rien à voir avec ces pirates. J'avais l'impression que l'on me jugeait. Cela avait créé au fond de moi, comme un malaise mélangé à l'envie de leur hurler dessus pour leur dire que je n'étais pas une pirate. Certains regards nous montraient clairement de l'hostilité. D'autres, par contre affichaient de la peur voire même de la pitié. Qui étaient-ils pour juger comme cela les gens ? Certes c'étaient des criminelles, mais quand même. Je me demandais si moi aussi j'avais le même regard quand je voyais un de ces pirates.

Je jetais un regard à Ace et à son second. Ils ne semblaient même pas remarquer ces regards.

— Ignore-les. Tu verras, tu finiras par t'y faire. Ils ne savent faire que ça. Ils sont inoffensifs, car ils sont faibles.

— Je n'en ai rien à faire de ça. Ça vous concerne vous et non-moi.

— C'est pour ça que ton regard est voilé, me lance son second. À l'heure actuelle, ils te voient comme une pirate.

— Je ne suis pas une pirate, marmonnais-je.

— Tu peux toujours essayer de leur expliquer, me lança Ace.

— Comme si je ne savais pas qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas.

— Je peux aussi le leur dire.

— Ce sera encore pire. La parole d'un pirate ne vaut absolument rien du tout.

— Ça c'est méchant, se lamenta Ace.

Arrivée sur le quai, je me retrouvais encadrée par les deux pirates. Dans cette situation, comment pouvait-on me prendre pour une honnête citoyenne ? À contrecœur, je décidais de suivre leur conseil, me concentrant sur le lieu en lui-même. Il y avait des entrepôts et des tavernes le long du port. Une seule rue permettait de quitter l'embarcadère. Cela avait l'air assez animé. Par rapport à la dernière île que j'avais visitée, il n'y avait pas d'étale à l'extérieur. Fallait dire qu'avec ce froid, c'était assez dur.

D'un geste instinctif, je remontais le col de mon manteau. On avançait tranquillement comme si on était de simples touristes. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise sans mes sabres. Si mon maitre l'apprenait, j'étais persuadée qu'il me ferait la leçon de morale du siècle. Mes armes étaient, selon lui, une extension de mon corps. J'avouais que maintenant que je ne les avais plus avec moi, je me sentais plus petite et vulnérable. Si jamais, on se faisait attaquer, serais-je en état de me défendre ?

 **POV Ace**

Depuis que nous avions mis pied à terre, j'avais remarqué le trouble chez Aiko. Il fallait s'y attendre. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de regards sur elle. Ceux qui vous disaient clairement que vous n'étiez pas les bienvenues ici, que vous étiez une aberration de la nature. Moi, tous ces regards, je les connaissais depuis ma naissance. J'étais donc habitué, mais pas elle. Je n'allais pas avoir pitié d'elle pour autant. La vie était cruelle et non pas toute rose. Enfin ça, elle devait très bien le savoir.

Je savais que ce qui la perturbait le plus c'était le fait qu'elle soit mise dans le même sac que nous. C'était un peu voulu de ma part. Je voulais qu'elle ressente ce que nous on vivait au quotidien. Elle nous prenait pour des criminels et des monstres. J'allais lui montrer notre vision des choses. Je ne me considérais pas comme la plupart des gens nous voyaient, un barbare sanguinaire, même si mon père était le pire monstre que le monde eut connu.

Je remarquais aussi qu'elle mettait sa main droite à l'endroit où devaient être attachées ses armes. Elle devait se sentir vulnérable sans elle, mais il était hors de question de lui rendre pour le moment.

Comme j'en avais discuté avec Matt, juste avant le réveil de la miss, on se mit chacun de part et d'autre d'elle. On avait fixé à trois heures pour que tout le monde fasse son travail. Avec ce que j'avais à faire, il ne fallait pas traîner. En premier lieu, il fallait trouver une ou deux tenues pour la miss afin qu'elle soit un peu plus présentable. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne non plus pour un tyran.

En marchant dans la rue principale, je finis par trouver enfin une boutique de vêtements pour femme.

— Je te laisse un quart d'heure pour trouver quelques tenues avec cette bourse. Tu as cinquante mille Berrys. On attend ici, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de notre avis.

— Je doute que vous ayez de bons goûts de toute façon. Vous vous rincerez plus facilement l'œil qu'autre chose.

Elle me prit l'argent des mains et s'engouffra dans le magasin. J'attendis deux minutes avant de laisser mon second surveiller l'entrée de la boutique.

 **POV Aiko**

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon à l'intérieur ! Je sentais mes pieds revivre. Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire afin de me faire une idée de ce que je pouvais bien trouver à l'intérieur. Il y avait apparemment pour presque tous les goûts.

— Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle ? me demanda la vendeuse.

Je jetais un regard vers l'extérieur. Ace me fit un grand sourire. Ils allaient garder la porte pour éviter que je fuie. Cela n'arrangeait en rien mes affaires. Peut-être que la vendeuse pourrait m'aider. Je me devais de gagner sa sympathie dans un premier temps.

— Sûrement. J'aurais besoin de deux tenues, s'il vous plait. Il me faudrait des vêtements pas trop serrés et pratiques pour de longues marches. Il me faudrait aussi quelques sous-vêtements. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Elle alla me chercher quelques tenues, principalement des pantalons et des tee-shirts. J'essayais le tout et sélectionna deux pantalons dans lesquels je pourrais me mouvoir sans problème. Les hauts, c'était une autre paire de manches.

— Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous auriez des hauts, style kimono ?

— Oui je dois bien avoir un ou deux articles. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle me ramena mon bonheur. J'enfilais une tenue complète.

— Je suis désolée de vous importuner encore, madame, mais est-ce que par hasard votre boutique aurait une sortie à l'arrière ? Je vais payer les vêtements, mais j'ai été enlevé par des pirates et je tente de m'échapper.

— Ma pauvre enfant, me répondit-elle le teint pâle soudainement. Il n'y a aucun problème, je vais vous aider. Suivez-moi.

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à sa réserve et m'indiqua la porte se trouvant au fond. Il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant qu'Ace ne rentra dans la boutique pour venir me chercher. Je me mis à courir avec mon sac de vêtements en mains et la monnaie de mes achats. J'arrivais enfin à la porte et l'ouvris. Enfin libre !

— C'est vilain de partir sans même dire merci et au revoir, me dit une voix derrière moi que je reconnus aussitôt. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance.

 **POV Ace**

Mon instinct ne m'avait absolument pas trompé une nouvelle fois. J'avais eu le nez fin en venant derrière le magasin. Comme toute boutique, il y avait une porte à l'arrière. Je me doutais qu'elle tenterait tout de même de s'évader. C'était pour cela que je lui avais donné un délai extrêmement court. Elle se tenait devant moi, enfin de dos, car elle ne bougeait plus et n'osait pas se retourner. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas me voir ici une seule seconde. Elle devait croire que j'étais encore devant, car j'avais filé à Matt mon chapeau, histoire de tromper la miss. Et elle était tombée dans le panneau comme une débutante. Elle allait me détester encore plus, mais c'était le jeu.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'allais pas prévoir cela, j'espère ?

— Non je pensais réellement que tu ne serais pas assez intelligent pour prévoir ça.

— Et si on retournait voir Matt qui nous attend de l'autre côté.

— Comme si j'allais gentiment te suivre.

— Bien sûr, j'ai tes sabres en ma possession encore et ton bijou aussi.

Je la vis se rembrunir aussitôt. J'avais évoqué un point sensible.

— Et après cela, tu me diras que je suis libre.

— Mais tout à fait. Tu peux y aller alors, mais je garderais tes affaires avec moi.

— C'est un odieux chantage.

— Normal, je suis un pirate. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore d'autres choses à faire avant la fin de journée. Suis-moi maintenant.

On quitta la ruelle pour retourner devant la boutique où la vendeuse était sortie. Je vis la vieille dame pâlir en me voyant avec Aiko. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait bien puis lui raconter. Je m'approchais de la vendeuse et m'inclinais.

— Bonjour madame, veuillez excuser ma jeune sœur, qui a subi un grave traumatisme récemment par la mort de nos parents et qui tente de fuguer afin de mettre fin à ses jours.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que la miss allait réagir, mais elle fut stoppée par Matt qui l'attrapa pour l'en empêcher.

— Oh je n'aurais jamais cru. Vous êtes fort poli jeune homme. Vos parents pourraient être fiers de vous de vous dévouer pour votre jeune sœur. J'espère que tout ira bien un jour pour elle, me répondit-elle en retournant dans la boutique.

— Je ferais tout pour qu'elle retrouve le goût de la vie, madame. Encore merci de l'avoir aidé pour choisir de nouveaux vêtements.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, jeune homme. Au revoir.

Je souriais de l'intérieur, les cours de Makino étaient très utiles au final.

 **POV Aiko**

Comment avait-il osé mentir à la vendeuse ? Il ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet. Je bouillonnais littéralement de colère en moi. Et l'autre qui me retenait par l'un de mes poignets.

— Espèce de sale menteur ! lui crachais-je au visage une fois que nous fûmes éloignés.

— J'aimerais savoir qui de nous deux et le vrai menteur ? Que lui as-tu dit ? Me demanda-t-il le visage sérieux.

— Cela ne te regarde pas.

— Oh vraiment ? Bon on continue, je dois aller chercher des renseignements et on doit trouver des chambres pour la nuit. Je pense qu'une nuit à terre ne nous fera pas de mal. Matt, je te laisse aller te renseigner sur le nombre de jours où on sera ici et pour changer le butin. Toi miss tu me suis, gentiment, sinon il se pourrait que je t'enferme dans la cale du navire. Apparemment tu aimes bien cet endroit du navire.

— Comme si j'avais eu le choix, marmonnais-je.

C'était qu'il en était capable en plus. Il me disait libre, mais me retenait en captivité. À quel jeu jouait-il ? Je commençais à saturer sérieusement. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, retourner à ma vie tranquille de chasseuse de pirates. Vivement que je puisse récupérer mes armes.

Le capitaine des Spade m'entraîna jusqu'à une taverne. On prit place à une table près du comptoir. Je n'avais pas encore perdu mes habitudes et la première chose que je fis, fut d'inspecter brièvement les lieux. Il y avait peu de monde et surtout, pas de pirates à part Ace. Ce dernier se commanda une chope de bière avant de me regarder.

— Du saké.

— Quoi t'es sérieuse ? Tu bois un alcool aussi fort ?

— Tout à fait. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne buvais que de l'eau et du lait ? Pas de chance pour toi, en plus de m'apprendre à manier le sabre, mon maître m'a appris à supporter les alcools les plus forts.

— Vache, mais c'est quoi comme dojo ?

— L'un des meilleurs de tout South Bue.

— South Blue ? Pourtant je t'ai croisé à East Blue.

Merde, j'avais gaffé et trop parlé. Il allait jouer les curieux et cela craignait. Je devais vraiment faire attention. Je fus sauvée par l'arrivée de la serveuse qui nous servit notre commande. Je me dépêchais de boire une gorgée, histoire de penser à autre chose qu'à notre conversation.

— Je peux savoir ce que l'on fait là ?

— On observe et on écoute.

— Tu cherches à voir si tu trouveras une fille à mettre dans ton lit ce soir.

— Serais-tu par hasard jalouse ?

— Pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie tant que je ne suis pas concernée.

— Je cherche des renseignements sur un équipage. Si tu as vu chaque membre de mon équipage à un travail à effectuer dès qu'on arrive sur une île. Cela va de la collecte d'information en tout genre, comme la présence de Marine ou de pirate célèbre, au temps que va mettre le log pose à se recharger.

— Log pose.

— Attends ne me dit pas que t'as débarqué sur Grand Line, sans savoir comment naviguer ?

— Je laisse le hasard faire les choses. Et puis je préfère voyager sur les navires de croisière que seule.

— Attends ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas naviguer ?

— Non, mais c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Le principal est d'arriver à un port.

Il se mit à rire à gorge ployée sous ma réponse. Je sentis la colère monter en moi.


	8. 7

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **7**

Aiko ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre d'instant plus humiliant. Ace s'était littéralement et ouvertement foutu de sa gueule. Dès lors, elle avait arrêté de lui adresser la parole et s'était uniquement concentrée sur le saké qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ils étaient restés un peu plus d'une heure à l'intérieur, écoutant les discussions autour d'eux. Aiko ne savait pas quel équipage cherchait exactement le brun et elle n'était pas motivée à le lui demander. Surtout si cela allait se retourner contre elle. Elle préférait se taire et attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Au bout d'un moment, elle le vit partir vers le comptoir et discuter avec le barman. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers elle souriant.

— On a fini ici, on peut y aller.

— On va où ?

— Réserver les chambres pour ce soir. Nous dormirons sur la terre ferme. Cela fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Je vois que finalement tu as été sage.

— Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Ben tu ne t'es pas enfuie.

Il la vit changer aussitôt de couleur, réalisant qu'en effet, l'occasion s'était prêtée, mais elle ne l'avait pas saisi.

— J'suis trop fatiguée pour tenter ce soir. Demain peut-être.

— Ahahahahahahah. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

— Alors on va dormir où ? Tu as une adresse ?

— Tout à fait. Le barman m'a fourni une adresse pas loin du port. Allez viens.

Aiko se leva non sans soupirer. Elle allait devoir retourner dans le froid. Enfin si c'était pour avoir une chambre et la possibilité d'un bon bain chaud, elle était prête à endurer un peu le froid et surtout ce pirate de malheur. Surtout que c'était lui qui allait lui payer la chambre. En arrivant à l'auberge, Ace paya pour dix chambres doubles. Il attendit une réaction de la miss, mais n'en reçut aucune. Il se doutait de toute manière que cela ne durerait pas. Ils regagnèrent ensuite le navire où la plupart des pirates étaient déjà revenus.

Aiko fut reconduite à sa cabine en attendant que les derniers arrivent. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit sur le dos et fixa le plafond craquelé.

 **PV Aiko**

Bon j'étais revenue au point de départ, sur le navire, dans cette cabine, mais je devais tout d'abord récupérer mes armes. Pour cela il fallait que je mette rapidement un plan en place. Je savais déjà où ils se trouvaient, enfin j'en étais presque sûre. Ils ne pouvaient les garder que dans sa cabine. Ça ne serait pas les plus chiants à trouver. Non, le défi résidait à mettre la main sur mon médaillon. C'était plus petit, donc le nombre de cachettes était plus conséquent. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour ne pas devoir retourner le navire. Déjà je devais identifier quelle porte désignait sa cabine. En plus, avec mon foutu sens de l'orientation, je pourrais chercher des heures voire des jours. Mon père disait que c'était dans les gênes familiales. Mon petit frère était même le pire exemple.

En pensant à lui, je ravivais de douloureux souvenirs. La séparation avec ma famille n'était pas ce que je gardais de meilleur. C'était une tradition que je trouvais stupide chez nous. Dès qu'on atteignait l'âge de huit ans, nous devions partir pour devenir les meilleurs escrimeurs ou sabreurs suivant notre choix. J'en avais voulu très longtemps à mes parents, les jugeant sans cœur. Mais au bout de deux ans, j'avais complètement changé d'opinion. Je secouais vivement ma tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire. Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par des coups à la porte.

— C'est ouvert.

— Comment ça va ? me demanda l'homme qui m'avait soigné.

— Comme une prisonnière, lui répondis-je tout en me redressant.

— Je t'ai apporté de quoi changer tes derniers bandages pour tout à l'heure. Et il faudra aussi que tu prennes ça. C'est pour le scorbut. Tu t'en remets bien, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour crier victoire.

— Ah merci.

— On ne va plus tarder à se rendre à l'auberge pour la nuit. Le capitaine Ace va faire les répartitions des chambres, tu viens ?

J'enfilais rapidement mon manteau, et après avoir rangé dans mon sac ce que le toubib m'avait donné, je le suivis d'un pas traînant. Ma motivation de revoir ce forban était proche du zéro absolu.

— Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama mon cauchemar sur patte. Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous annoncer la répartition.

Il commença à énumérer des prénoms. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce que mon propre prénom sorte de sa bouche.

— Et donc Aiko, il ne reste plus que toi. Tu partageras ma chambre, m'annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Non, mais c'est une blague ! Je refuse !

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux partager la chambre d'un autre membre de l'équipage ? osa-t-il me dire sournoisement.

Aussitôt certains se proposèrent me faisant avoir des frissons d'horreur.

— Et puis quoi encore ! Je suis une fille et j'ai le droit à une chambre seule.

— T'as l'argent pour te la payer ?

— Non, mais...

— Ben voilà, c'est réglé. Bon, il est temps que se mette en route, maintenant. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ce soir, me lança-t-il.

Non, mais il croyait quoi là ? Que je vais lui réchauffer son lit, peut-être ! Je n'eus pas le temps de protester, qu'il m'attrapa le bras et me tira jusqu'au quai sous les huées de ses nakamas. Une fois à terre, je me dégageais en tirant d'un coup sec.

— Je peux marcher seule, Portgas.

Je me mis à marcher devant lui, la colère inondant mon visage.

— L'auberge est de l'autre côté, me dit-il

 **POV Ace**

C'était vraiment trop drôle de voir ses réactions. Je ne savais absolument pas à quoi elle pouvait penser, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas des pensées pour une jeune fille comme elle. Enfin, après je ne la connaissais pas encore assez. Elle devait avoir espérer qu'elle aurait une chambre pour elle seule. Elle s'était littéralement décomposée avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Et maintenant, je la voyais prendre la direction opposée à l'auberge. J'avais raison plus tôt quand je lui avais dit qu'elle n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation. Avec elle, je n'étais pas prête de m'ennuyer.

Matt l'attrapa aussitôt pour la ramener au milieu de l'équipage. Je pouvais vraiment compter sur lui. On fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à notre lieu de villégiature. La miss était derrière moi et je pouvais presque sentir son aura négative me toucher.

Arrivée à l'établissement, tout le monde récupéra rapidement ses clefs.

— Vous avez quartier libre les gars, jusqu'à demain dix heures. Toi, tu me suis et tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

— J'm'en serais doutée. Même pas le droit à un peu d'intimité.

— C'est un mot à bannir dans la piraterie, chérie.

— Ts, espèce...

— Le savon, lui lançais-je.

La chambre que l'on avait été vraiment sympa. Deux lits simples avec assez d'espaces pour que chacun ait un peu d'intimité. Je m'installais sur le lit le plus proche de la porte. Je l'observais d'un œil discret en train de faire le tour des lieux.

— Une baignoire, s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

— Je ne savais pas qu'une baignoire pouvait te ravir à ce point.

— Normal, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

 **POV Aiko**

Un bain ! Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas prélassée. Il fallait absolument que je la teste. Je sortis rapidement des affaires pour me changer. Au moment, où je voulus fermer à clef, je constatais qu'il n'y avait pas de clef. Je lançais un regard noir à Ace.

— Ne pense même pas à venir te rincer l'œil. Je n'ai pas mes sabres, mais je sais me battre avec mes poings.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mieux à faire que de me rincer l'œil sur une gamine.

Non, mais il était odieux jusqu'au bout. Je claquais la porte de rage et soufflais tout en m'adossant contre celle-ci. Je devais garder absolument mon calme. Après avoir repris une respiration plus sereine, je me redressais pour faire couler l'eau du bain. L'eau était vraiment chaude et c'était très appréciable. Une fois dedans, je sentis tous mes muscles se détendre petit à petit. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

 **PV Ace**

Je croyais bien l'avoir vexé pour de bon. Comme à chaque occasion, elle avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. J'attendis que l'eau coule pour quitter la chambre et récupérer en bas de quoi se restaurer. Pendant qu'elle se délassait dans l'eau, je pouvais la laisser seule. Je savais qu'à la première occasion, elle tenterait d'aller récupérer ses armes et se faire la belle. On n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.

Je prenais de quoi me rassasier et au passage un peu d'alcool. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en profiter de ma soirée. Il me fallut moins de dix minutes pour revenir avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Aiko était encore dans la salle de bains, enfin je l'espérais. J'allais attendre encore une dizaine de minutes avant de la chercher pour manger chaud. J'avais envie de manger tant que la viande fumait encore. C'est là qu'elle était la meilleure.

 **Fin POV Ace**

Depuis la salle de bains, Aiko sentit un léger fumé qui lui donna l'eau à la bouche. C'était sans doute le dîner. Cela lui donna faim. Mais cela voulait aussi dire être à nouveau en face d'Ace et cela ne la motivait absolument pas. Elle se mit à cogiter pendant plusieurs minutes que ce fut quand l'objet de ses pensées toqua à la porte pour la faire sortir, qu'elle sursauta. Elle se mit à l'insulter tout en sortant rapidement de l'eau. La colère retomba en voyant les deux plateaux bien garnis.

Elle décida finalement de faire une trêve, le temps de reprendre des forces. Alors qu'elle avalait tout ce qu'elle avait devant elle, elle vit passer devant elle une bouteille de saké. Remontant son regard, elle tomba sur le visage souriant d'Ace.

— Histoire qu'il n'y ait pas que les autres qui s'amuse.

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux me rendre saoul ?

— Je n'oserais pas, mais si tu n'en veux pas, tant pis. Je vais la boire à ta place.

— Hors de question. Tu seras sous la table bien avant moi.

— Oh, un défi ! Je le relève volontiers, lui répondit-il en lui donnant la bouteille.

Les deux adversaires ouvrirent chacun une bouteille et commencèrent à la descendre lentement. La soirée ne faisait que commencer pour eux deux.


	9. 8

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **8**

 **POV Aiko**

Oh, mon dieu, ma tête. J'avais l'impression d'être passée dans un rouleau compresseur ou que des géants m'avaient passé à tabac. J'avais mal partout. Je n'aurais jamais dû abuser autant du saké et autres alcools qu'Ace m'avait fait boire. Enfin, au final j'avais de quoi être fière. Il était tombé le premier. J'avais pu savourer cette victoire quelques minutes avant de m'effondrer à mon tour. Du coup, j'avais dormi à même le sol, d'où mes courbatures.

Alors que j'émergeais lentement, je sentis deux mains me peloter. Je me redressais vivement afin de m'éloigner du pervers, non sans lui avoir donné un coup avant.

— Aie, mais t'es cinglée ? Tu pourrais être plus doux au réveil, me dit-il tout en se massant le haut du crâne.

— Tu… tu as osé abuser de moi, alors que je dormais !

— Je ne pense pas. Tu es encore habillée. Et puis, tu n'as pas assez de formes pour me satisfaire.

Non, mais là, il était sérieux ? Une envie meurtrière me gagna rapidement. Je me préparais à lui sauter dessus et avant qu'il ne réagisse, m'ayant tourné le dos, je me jetais sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Je tentais de l'étrangler ayant sa gorge dans le creux de mon coude.

— C'en est fini pour toi Portgas D Ace.

— Tu es vraiment sûre de toi Aiko ?

Avant même de comprendre le sens de sa question, je me retrouvais entourée de flammes. D'instinct, je reculais et donc relâchais ma prise. Il inversa les positions me retrouvant coincée sous son corps. Sa main droite maintenait mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il était lourd quand même.

— Tu ne gagneras pas à ce jeu-là, tu sais, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Dès qu'on reprend la mer, on se fera un petit duel.

— Tout ça juste pour satisfaire ton égo. Je n'ai rien à y gagner dans l'affaire.

— Oh ! c'est une motivation que tu veux. Très bien. Alors si je gagne, tu intègreras mon équipage.

— Et si je gagne ?

— Je te redonne tes affaires et tu pourras reprendre ton chemin. Cela te convient-il ?

— Tu vas perdre et je retrouverais ma liberté.

— C'est ce que l'on verra, miss. Je suis impatient d'y être.

Il me défiait et moi comme une conne, j'avais sauté à pieds joints dans sa proposition. Une fois encore, je m'étais fait piéger.

— Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? T'es lourd.

— Ce n'est pas sympa de me dire ça. Je pourrais mal le prendre.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, quelqu'un frappa avant d'entrer aussitôt.

— Cap… oh pardon, tu es occupé. Je repasse plus tard, lança d'une traite Spike avant de refermer la porte.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas ce que… commençais-je.

— Je crains que ta réputation soit perdue à jamais, me dit Ace en se redressant.

— Et ça te fait sourire. T'es content ? Je te signale que tu es concerné aussi.

— Moi, je m'en moque totalement. N'oublie pas que je suis un pirate après tout. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant qu'on est levé, si on rejoignait les autres pour manger. Je commence à avoir la dalle.

 **Fin POV Aiko**

Après un dernier regard noir au brun, Aiko se releva tout en maudissant le pirate de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait que quelques jours à attendre pour enfin retrouver sa liberté. En attendant, elle devait prendre un maximum de force et ravoir sa concentration que le capitaine des Spade lui avait fait perdre depuis leur première rencontre.

En descendant vers la salle où tous les pirates étaient déjà en train de se restaurer pour ce début de nouvelle journée. En voyant arriver Ace et Aiko ensemble, ils se mirent à les siffler et leur capitaine reçut même quelques éloges au grand désespoir d'Aiko. Cette dernière ne chercha même pas à démentir, sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue avec eux. Spike n'avait pas traîné pour annoncer la nouvelle comme quoi leur capitaine avait fini par mettre la verte dans son lit. Certains voulurent avoir des détails sur comment c'était avec une chasseuse de pirates et Ace répondit à chaque fois sans vraiment y répondre ajoutant ainsi encore plus de suspense et surtout plus d'ambiguïté sur la situation.

Elle se mit dans un coin, ne voulant pas se mêler à leurs délires, mais cela fut raté, Spike l'entraînant à la grande tablée.

— Fait pas timide. Tu sais, on ne mange personne. Il y a que le capitaine qui en serait capable.

— Ouais, viens avec nous et raconte-nous ce que le capitaine Ace ne veut pas nous dire. Il est si bon que cela ? demanda un autre pirate dont les cheveux se comptaient avec une main.

— Il n'y a rien à dire puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé.

— Elle est timide d'un coup, capitaine.

— Normal, avec des rustres de votre acabit.

Aiko plongea son nez dans son grand bol de chocolat chaud et avala deux pains au chocolat avant de quitter la table. Elle retourna dans la chambre, se doutant fortement qu'on ne la laisserait pas sortir de l'auberge. Ace l'avait suivi du regard avant de reporter son attention sur ses gars.

— Nous repartirons dans deux jours. D'ici là, profitez en bien. Quand nous reprendrons la mer, il y aura un spectacle à voir sur le pont principal. Essayez donc de le remettre en état pour que l'on puisse s'amuser.

— T'inquiète, capitaine, tu peux compter sur nous.

— Spike, je te laisse mettre notre carte à jour.

— J'ai déjà presque fini.

— Heureusement que je vous ai dit de vous amuser hier.

— Ne t'en fait pas, on sait toujours prendre le temps pour s'amuser. Tu veux assigner quelqu'un pour la surveiller ? demanda son second en indiquant du regard l'escalier qu'avait emprunté plus tôt Aiko.

— Pas la peine. Elle ne s'enfuira pas de sitôt. Elle va patienter sagement jusqu'à notre duel.

Aiko ne revit personne de la matinée. Elle avait décidé de consacrer ce début de journée à sa concentration. Elle avait déplacé les lits afin d'avoir la place suffisante au milieu de la pièce. Commençant par une série de longues et lentes respirations, elle ferma les yeux afin de vider complètement son esprit. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour y arriver et enfin faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se détachait de son environnement, elle tenta d'imaginer le combat contre Ace en se remémorant leurs derniers affrontements. Elle essaya d'analyser les techniques de son futur adversaire. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle n'entendit même pas Ace pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier l'observa tout en souriant, en voyant le sérieux avec lequel elle prenait leur affrontement. Il était plutôt content de voir qu'elle ne se ménagerait pas pour tenter de gagner. Mais elle avait peu de chance de gagner, car il voulait absolument qu'elle devienne une spade et il la ferait plier. Restant encore un peu de temps avant de déjeuner, il s'installa sur le lit et rabaissa son couvre-chef devant les yeux afin de piquer un petit somme.

Aiko se reconnecta avec ce qui l'entourait quand son ventre commença à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et eut un léger sursaut en voyant Ace en train de dormir sur le lit. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle avait dû trop se concentrer sur son intérieur qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle voyait son torse monter et descendre à un rythme régulier signe qu'il dormait profondément. Elle se releva le plus silencieusement possible et se rapprocha du lit. Le peu du visage qu'elle vit paraissait détendu, ce qui était assez rare, car jusqu'à maintenant, elle voyait toujours qu'il restait sur ses gardes et méfiant. Il n'était pas si vilain que cela les traits détendus. À cette pensée, elle se mit des gifles mentales et se recula à une distance de sécurité. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Ace décida de se réveiller.

— Ah t'as fini ! On va pouvoir manger. Cet après-midi, je t'emmènerais te balader.

— Se balader ? Tu n'es pas sérieux. Je dois me préparer pour notre duel, moi.

— Oh la, pas la peine de te prendre la tête pour si peu. Et puis tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser.

— J'ai un doute avec toi.

— Ne sois pas si négative.

Ils mangèrent rapidement. Seuls quelques nakamas étaient présents dont Spike qui discutait avec Ace du déroulement du reste de la journée. Aiko ne fit pas attention et se perdit dans ses propres réflexions. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, gagner contre Ace. Le reste lui importait peu.

Le capitaine des Spade conduisit le petit groupe dans le dédale des rues jusqu'à un grand bâtiment dont des cris en sortaient. La verte commença légèrement à avoir peur. Il ne comptait finalement pas tenir sa promesse et voulait la mettre hors d'état de nuire avant même leur duel.

— Hé où tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en l'attrapant par le bras. Le spectacle est à l'intérieur.

— Hors de question que je rentre dans ce taudis.

— Oh, mais si tu vas y entrer et tu vas même t'y amuser.

Elle tenta de résister au mieux pour échapper à la poigne de fer d'Ace, mais ce dernier tint bon et la traîna à l'intérieur. Il se stoppa quelques instants le temps de s'habituer au peu de luminosité. Aiko regarda alors son environnement et eut le souffle coupé en réalisant dans quel endroit elle se trouvait.

— Une arène d'épéistes !

— Tu vois que ça allait te plaire.

— Pas du tout. Tu fais cela uniquement pour me narguer.

— Spike, la feuille. Tiens, regarde bien. Tu vas participer dans dix minutes à l'un des combats.

— Hein ! Mais t'es cinglé ? Je n'ai même pas mes armes.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. On a été te les chercher plus tôt dans la matinée. Mais dès la fin du tournoi, on les récupère.

— Qui te dit que je ne vais pas m'enfuir dès que je les aurais.

— Ton honneur.

Bien qu'heureuse de retrouver ses armes, même pour un temps plutôt court, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieuse contre le poing ardent qui avait l'air de l'avoir bien cerné. En effet, elle tenait toujours ses engagements, mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui rappeler devant les autres.

Alors qu'on l'appelait sur la zone de combat, Ace lui tendit ses trois sabres.

— Tu vas en avoir besoin. Montre-nous de quoi est capable la célèbre chasseuse de pirates d'East Blue.

— Tu n'auras pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit.

En face d'elle, un adversaire qui utilisait une claymore lui sourit à pleines dents. Il se moqua d'elle en la traitant de gamine. Toutefois, cela ne l'affecta pas, ayant fait plusieurs heures de concentration. Elle allait pouvoir évacuer le trop-plein de tension qui était tapi au fond d'elle. Jaugeant rapidement du regard son adversaire, elle ne dégaina que deux de ses sabres. Plus, serait un affront pour elle. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux minutes pour le mettre hors-jeu.

L'arbitre entre eux deux s'écarta tout en donnant le signal du début de l'affrontement. Aiko lança un sourire en coin à son adversaire qui prit cela pour une invitation. Elle leva ses deux sabres du même côté, laissant son flanc gauche complètement à découvert, ce que prit l'homme en face d'elle pour une erreur de débutant et se jeta ainsi sur cette faille. Toutefois, au moment de toucher le point vital, un éclair s'abattit sur l'homme qui tomba inerte au sol. Aiko n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, hormis ses deux lames qui désormais étaient dirigées vers le sol.

— Tu as perdu et j'ai gagné.

D'abord silencieuse, la foule l'acclama et l'arbitre la déclara vainqueur. Elle se retourna vers les Spade tout en leur souriant avant de reprendre rapidement un air neutre et détaché faisant sourire Ace.

— Elle a l'air de prendre du plaisir la gamine, lança Spike.

— Tu comprends pourquoi je veux m'amuser encore avec elle.

— Juste t'amuser, capitaine ?

Ce dernier regarda son second et lui sourit à pleine dent.


	10. 9

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **9**

— Hip hip hip ! Hourra ! s'exclama l'ensemble des Spade. Elle est vraiment trop balaise.

— Non, mais arrêtez bande de pirates. Je ne veux pas de vos éloges.

— Allez, ne fait pas ta timide. Capitaine il faut que l'on fasse une grande fête ce soir pour arroser sa victoire, proposa l'un de ses nakamas.

— Va pour une fête. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. On la fera à l'auberge ce soir.

— Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, moi.

— Mais si, tu vas voir. On va bien s'éclater. Faut bien fêter ta victoire au tournoi.

— Ce sera sans moi, dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre.

Elle savait qu'elle était suivie de près par Ace, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il ne la forcerait pas à se rendre à leur fête stupide. Jamais elle ne se mélangerait avec ses bandits de la mer. Dans un geste réflexe, elle voulut retirer ses sabres, mais elle se rappela bien vite qu'Ace les avait récupérés juste après sa victoire finale. Dire que pendant un après-midi, elle s'était sentie revivre avec ses trois lames et avait montré à la foule une partie de l'étendue de son art. Elle avait eu l'impression de voler dans le ciel, entre les nuages. Ses techniques étaient ressemblantes à une danse. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et il n'y avait pas un geste de trop. C'était en quelque sorte sa signature.

Alors qu'elle chercha une tenue pour se changer, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête, sachant très bien qui était la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Cependant, elle se redressa quand quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit la porte près d'elle se fermer.

Elle se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand.

— Non, mais de quel droit tu vas le premier à la salle de bains, lui cria-t-elle.

Instantanément, elle regretta son geste et son visage vira au rouge tomate.

— Tu ne peux pas prévenir que t'es nu ! dit-elle en refermant aussitôt la porte.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'ai laissé mes affaires près du lit. Tu ne m'as même pas vu me balader à poil. Faut pas être si pudique.

— Mais t'as été élevé où ?

— Chez des brigands des montagnes.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai posé cette question.

— Si t'es pressée, tu peux venir avec moi. Il y a de la place pour deux au moins.

— Et puis quoi encore. Tu vas te rincer l'œil.

— C'est plutôt toi qui te rinçais l'œil, il y a quelques secondes.

— Ce… ce n'est même pas vrai. En plus, tu n'es pas mon genre.

— Oh c'est vrai ! Et c'est quoi ton genre ? Si cela se trouve, il est dans mon équipage.

— Plutôt épouser Akainu.

— Ah ouais. Donc tu préfères ce qui est vieux.

— Non, mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! N'interprète pas ce que je dis. Dépêche-toi, je voudrais enlever rapidement toute cette sueur.

En attendant, ne voulant pas discuter plus longtemps avec Ace, elle s'allongea sur le dos sur son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond tout en se remémorant son après-midi. Elle revit en pensée chacun de ses combats et des techniques de ses adversaires. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ace ressortit de la salle de bains moins de vingt minutes après y être entré. Il avait fait tout de même attention aux bruits à l'extérieur et n'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Aiko. Il fut plutôt surpris de la voir endormie et complètement détendue. Les cernes sous ces yeux lui prouvaient qu'elle était quand même encore bien convalescente. Enfin, il l'avait vue heureuse le temps de quelques heures durant ce petit tournoi. Certains de ses nakamas y avaient participé sur le matin. Lui-même s'était inscrit pour le lendemain. Au moins cela lui permettrait de se défouler un peu.

Il se dirigea vers son sac et s'habilla avant de descendre au salon pour voir où en étaient les préparatifs pour la fête de ce soir. Chaque occasion était une excuse pour son équipage pour boire jusqu'au petit matin et de draguer la moindre fille qui passer par là. Comme à chaque fois, il constata que ses hommes n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Même si certains d'entre eux ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la présence d'une fille au sein des Spade, la plupart voyaient en Aiko le petit plus qui allait égayer la vie à bord du navire.

Quand tout fut enfin prêt au bout de deux heures, il se décida à remonter pour réveiller la belle au bois dormant, surtout si elle voulait se doucher et se changer avant le début des festivités. Il entra dans la chambre et vit qu'elle n'avait pas du tout bougé, hormis que dorénavant, son corps était dans une position un peu étrange.

Il la secoua légèrement et ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, décida d'employer d'autres moyens, les idées ne manquant pas pour la mettre en rogne. Il lui retira ses bottines et ses chaussettes qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer et se mit à vérifier si la miss était sensible sous la voute plantaire. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle n'était pas qu'un bloc de glace, en la voyant se contorsionner soudainement. Il lui tint fermement les deux chevilles afin de ne pas se prendre le moindre coup et continua sa torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à le supplier entre deux fous rires totalement incontrôlés.

Il fallut à la chasseuse quelques minutes pour reprendre enfin un souffle correct. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes de rires et ses côtes la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle le fusilla du regard quand enfin, elle fut maître à nouveau de son corps.

— J'peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

— Vu que la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas pour te réveiller, j'ai utilisé une méthode plus radicale. Après j'avais bien d'autres idées en tête pour te réveiller.

— Il te manque vraiment une case. Je me demande comment t'as fait pour devenir capitaine.

— Mais c'est simple, je suis le plus fort et le plus beau, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Au fait la salle de bains et libre et tu es attendu en bas dans moins d'un quart d'heure maintenant.

— J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas participer à votre fête.

— Mais tu n'as pas le choix. En plus les gars se sont donné du mal pour tout préparer. Tu dois leur faire honneur. Et si tu ne viens pas par toi-même, ils sont capables de venir te chercher.

— Comme si les pirates avaient un honneur.

— Je crois qu'une petite douche froide te fera le plus grand bien.

— Qu.. Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'il l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il la jeta dans la baignoire avant d'ouvrir l'eau froide au maximum.

— Ah, mais c'est glacé ! Arrête !

— Quand tu arrêteras de prendre moi et mes hommes pour des abrutis sans cœur.

— Ja… Jamais.

— Alors tu vas rester sous l'eau froide. À un moment ou à un autre, tu finiras par revenir sur tes propos inappropriés.

Il la maintint fermement, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir de l'eau froide qui coulait à flots, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il se moquait complètement d'être trempé, son fruit du démon lui permettrait de se sécher plus tard. Il remarqua tout de même que leur future recrue était vraiment butée quand elle le voulait. Mais cette fois, elle ne gagnerait pas. Qu'elle se moquât de lui, lui importait peu, mais traiter de rustre ses nakamas, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. À bord de son navire, chacun devait respecter l'autre, même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis au monde. Il l'exigeait déjà de son équipage, afin qu'ils respectent Aiko, elle devait donc en faire de même.

Le temps s'écoula et Aiko continuait à tenir tête à Ace. Elle refusait catégoriquement de courber l'échine face à un pirate. Elle avait ses opinions et même si cela ne plaisait pas au capitaine des spade, il allait devoir l'accepter. Le froid commençait à engourdir son corps, sans compter qu'elle commençait à boire de plus en plus la tasse. Elle prit conscience qu'Ace était aussi borné qu'elle. Elle pouvait y laisser la vie à ce rythme. Or, elle avait encore des choses à faire, comme retrouver son frère Zoro. Mais elle refusait de céder. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à dire que les pirates étaient au même niveau qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle se sentait partir de plus en plus vers l'inconscience, l'eau s'arrêta subitement et elle se retrouva portée. Elle n'avait pas la force de résister.

 **POV Ace**

— Tu es vraiment chiante comme fille, râlais-je en voyant ses yeux se fermer. Hé, ne t'endors pas, t'as compris. Reste avec moi.

Je la sortis rapidement afin de la réchauffer. Son corps était glacé et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. M'agenouillant par terre, je la serrais contre moi et je me mis à réchauffer mon propre corps avec mes flammes, les étendant autour d'elle. Je maîtrisais maintenant assez bien mon pouvoir pour ne pas forcément tout brûler. Mes vêtements furent secs en à peine une minute. Je fixais son visage dans l'espoir de voir une réaction. J'augmentais petit à petit la chaleur autour de son corps. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de voir enfin une réaction. Ses yeux se froncèrent. Je continuais de lui parler espérant qu'elle les ouvre bientôt. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être idiot des fois !

Makino me le disait souvent que j'étais trop brute. Si elle était là, elle me remonterait sûrement les bretelles.

Le corps d'Aiko était enfin sec et ses lèvres avaient enfin une couleur plus adéquate. Je me relevais avec elle dans mes bras et la déposait sur son lit. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle complètement. Elle semblait légèrement déboussolée. Dans son regard je pouvais voir de la peur, mais aussi de la colère qui s'y mélangeaient. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais faire. J'avais autre chose à faire avec elle, qu'à attiser encore plus sa haine envers les pirates. J'allais devoir trouver une solution rapidement pour qu'elle change d'opinion, sinon cela ne serait pas gagné quand je remporterais le duel après-demain. Il fallait que je demande conseil à Spike durant la soirée. C'était le seul de l'équipage qui savait y faire avec les femmes.

Je repensais soudainement à la soirée. C'était vrai que les gars nous attendaient. Ils allaient se faire encore tout un tas de films.

— On reprendra notre petit échange un peu plus tard. Maintenant tu as cinq minutes pour te changer et me suivre. Si tu n'es pas prête, je te traînerais avec moi, même si tu es nue.

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de se redresser et d'aller chercher des affaires pour se changer. J'espérais qu'elle se détendrait un peu plus durant la soirée. Les gars avaient vraiment envie de faire la fête ce soir. Quoique je doute qu'une fois ivres, ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt ample. Malgré le fait que je l'avais réchauffé, je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Il ne manquerait plus que cela qu'elle tombe malade. Je la vis chancelais légèrement et la retins in extrémiste.

— Hé t'es sûre que ça va ? Tu veux peut-être que je fasse venir doc' ?

— Non pas la peine, me dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

— T'es vraiment têtue comme fille. Je n'ai pas forcément envie que tu tombes malade. Mais tu ne m'as pas non plus laissé le choix. Depuis le début, on essaye d'être sympa avec toi et toi tout ce que tu fais, c'est nous dénigrer. Apprends à nous connaître avant de nous balancer tes jugements à deux balles.

Elle passa devant moi pour descendre au salon où les rires de mes nakamas résonnaient déjà.


	11. 10

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **10**

Aiko était descendue pour rejoindre les pirates afin de ne pas subir une humiliation supplémentaire pour la journée. En plus la compétition lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Mais elle ne comptait pas s'amuser avec eux. Juste manger et ensuite elle irait se coucher. Toutes les tables avaient été aménagées autrement afin de former une seule et même table. Au milieu de la table du banquet trônaient des plats en tout genre et plusieurs types d'alcool. Ils avaient vraiment tout prévu. Aiko se stoppa à l'entrée et ne put que reconnaitre qu'ils avaient fait un beau travail. Alors qu'un sourire allait s'afficher sur son visage en voyant le saké, elle se gifla mentalement afin de ne montrer aucun signe d'enthousiasme.

— Ah vous voilà, s'exclama un des pirates qui l'avait vu arriver. On commençait à croire que vous préfériez faire la fête à deux dans la chambre.

— N'importe quoi. Et puis je ne suis pas…

— Viens par-là ! intervint Spike. On t'a gardé la meilleure place.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva aussi au milieu de la tablée. Tous les autres s'installèrent autour. Ace prit place en face d'elle. On lui mit une chope dans les mains.

— On va pouvoir commencer. Levons tous nos choppes en l'honneur d'Aiko, Trent et Matt qui ont remporté chacun leur tournoi.

Les choppes se levèrent comme une ola et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble. La chasseuse n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Elle descendit rapidement sa première chope et la claqua le verre sur la table. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. C'était de la bière et elle devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas de la piquette. Toutefois, le verre d'alcool sans rien dans l'estomac depuis plusieurs heures, la fit légèrement dodeliner. Elle se leva et alla se servir une assiette de viande et d'une salade de pommes de terre avant de retourner s'assoir à la place qui lui avait été attribuée pour la soirée. Elle mangea entre deux claques dans le dos par l'un des pirates qui venaient à chaque fois trinquer avec elle.

Des filles arrivèrent au cours de la soirée afin de mettre un peu d'ambiance et surtout soutirer quelques Berrys en échange de services qui firent grincer les dents d'Aiko. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir dès qu'une de ses filles de joie s'approcher trop près du capitaine des Spade. Celui-ci avait bien remarqué le comportement de la verte et en riait intérieurement. Il en laissa une s'installer sur ses genoux tout en adressant un sourire à la miss qui descendit deux choppes l'une derrière l'autre. Matt vint s'assoir à sa droite avec une bouteille de saké. Il lui en servit un verre.

— Alors, dis-moi, ma petite Aiko, est-ce que tu as une grande sœur ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Non, juste un petit frère, répondit-elle facilement.

La forte dose d'alcool avait délié enfin sa langue et les pirates, dont Ace, autour d'elle sourirent.

— Cela fait combien de temps que tu es sur les mers ? demanda Spike.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je suis partie du dojo, car mon maître est mort.

— Sais-tu au moins quel âge tu as ? questionna cette fois Matt.

— Ben oui, j'ne suis pas stupide. J'ai eu dix-sept ans le mois dernier.

— Dis-moi, Aiko, pourquoi tu es devenue chasseuse de pirates ? intervint Ace qui avait délaissé la fille de joie.

La verte se mit à réfléchir longuement à la question. Elle fixa son verre vide, cherchant la réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait choisi cette voie. Pour elle c'était une voie comme une autre.

— Pour tuer le temps, finit-elle par répondre le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Il y a d'autre façon de tuer le temps. Je peux te montrer si tu veux, proposa Trévor qui s'était rapproché.

Ce pirate d'une trentaine d'années, n'avait déjà presque plus un seul cheveu sur la tête. Une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la verte.

— Je n'ai nullement besoin de ce genre de passetemps. Vois avec les putes présentes pour satisfaire tous tes besoins de primates.

Tous ceux qui entendirent la réplique d'Aiko éclatèrent de rire et le pirate retourna à sa place tout en haussant les épaules.

— De toute façon les planches à pain n'ont jamais été mon truc.

Malgré l'alcool ingurgité, la miss avait immédiatement saisi le couteau le plus proche et se redressait déjà afin d'égorger ce porc répugnant. Toutefois, Matt et Spike furent tout aussi rapides et lui appuyèrent sur les épaules pour la forcer à rester assise. Ace, quant à lui s'était penché au-dessus de la table et avait saisi le couteau qu'elle avait dans les mains.

— Tu pourrais te blesser avec ceci dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel tu es.

— N'importe quoi. Je vais juste le castrer.

— Hors de question. J'ai besoin de lui. Allez bois un coup, ça t'aidera à oublier cette boutade.

— Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis.

Elle finit par saisir et le vida aussi sec. La soirée continua jusqu'à pas d'heure. Certains pirates partirent dans les chambres de l'étage afin de se donner aux plaisirs de la chair avec les femmes de compagnie. Aiko resta dans la salle de réception à boire et à manger, parlant avec Spike et Matt sans aucune retenue. Malgré le fort taux d'alcoolémie, cela ne l'empêcha pas de médire des pirates en général. Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand elle finit par s'écrouler sur Matt qui dormait depuis un moment. Il ne restait plus grand monde. Ace entretenait une discussion à voix basse avec Spike. En la voyant endormie, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire qui s'élargit en l'entendant ronfler comme un sac.

— On aurait du mal à croire qu'il s'agit d'une fille, commenta Spike.

— Avec tout ce qu'elle a bu, cela ne m'étonne même pas. Elle va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois au réveil. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi je préfère aller dormir dans un bon lit.

— Tu la laisses ici ?

— Oh je doute qu'elle ne fuie. En plus dehors le blizzard souffle et elle est vêtue un peu trop légère pour tenter de s'y engager.

Ace se leva de table, passa une main dans les cheveux de la verte qui marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au passage il salua le veilleur de nuit qui semblait apeuré, mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il savait qu'avec la tempête qui faisait rage cette nuit et prévue pour durer une partie de la journée, la Marine ne s'aventurerait pas sur la mer pour venir les faire chier. Il posa son chapeau sur l'un des pieds de son lit et se glissa sous les draps. Il ne prit même pas la peine de tirer les rideaux et s'endormit rapidement.

Dans la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel où dormait l'équipage, un capharnaüm régnait. Des bouteilles de saké, de rhum, de bière, mais aussi des plateaux vides traînaient un peu partout. Mais cela n'était pas le plus choquant. Non, au milieu de tout ce joyeux bordel, une quinzaine de pirates dormaient assez bruyamment soit avachis sur les tables, soit à même le sol. Les quelques rares autres clients les regardaient avec dédains, mais aussi avec peur. Durant la nuit, ils étaient restés cloitrés dans leur chambre, n'osant pas en sortir de peur de finir dans un coupe-gorge. Au milieu de ces pirates, Aiko s'était finalement endormie à son tour, après plus bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre. Durant la soirée, et au fur et à mesure de ses descentes, elle s'était ouverte et surtout avait participé à la fête, riant de bon cœur avec les spade.

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et les pirates commençaient petit à petit à sortir de leur léthargie. Aiko commença à s'agiter quand un pied atterrit devant son nez. Elle le repoussa, tout en continuant à dormir. Seulement ce dernier revint à la charge et il la sortit définitivement de sa nuit quand il vint s'écraser sur son nez, lui arrachant au passage un cri de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se redressa pour se retrouver assise à même le sol. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que la soirée de la veille ne lui revienne en mémoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en se rappelant comment elle s'était laissée aller au milieu de tous ces bandits. La chose qui la rassura fut qu'elle était toujours vêtue de ses vêtements de la veille. Elle avait bu plus que de coutume hier. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de tout. Pour le moment ce n'était pas forcément sa priorité. Un mal de tête bien vicieux venait de prendre place aux premières loges et l'envie de meurtre sur toutes les personnes autour d'elles, car trop bruyantes, augmenter à chaque instant. Elle tenta de se lever, mais perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa sur quelque chose de mou qui grogna à son tour.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à s'extirper de la pièce, marchant par moment sur un morceau appartenant à un pirate. Se dirigeant à tâtons, elle finit par arriver à sa chambre et s'y engouffra rapidement. Les rideaux étaient tirés et elle entendit un léger ronflement. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que cela, elle alla directement dans la salle de bains. Sa priorité était de se laisser aller sous une bonne douche chaude afin de se sentir plus fraîche qu'elle ne l'était à l'heure actuelle. L'eau coulant sur son corps décontracta ses muscles endoloris par sa nuit à dormir pas dans les meilleures conditions. L'odeur d'alcool qui recouvrait chaque centimètre se dissipa. Elle resta de longues minutes sous l'eau, profitant du calme qui, elle savait, ne serait qu'éphémère. Quand elle quitta finalement la douche, elle emballa son corps dans une grande serviette. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'elle n'avait pas pris d'affaire de rechange et que tout était dans la chambre où le pirate dormait. Elle pesta quelques instants avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte, évitant de faire trop de bruit. Elle entendit encore le ronflement de l'occupant de la chambre. Elle soupira. Au moins, il ne la verra pas si peu vêtue. Elle marcha à pas de loup voulant être la plus discrète possible. Ce fut une fois devant son lit, qu'elle remarqua que le capitaine des Spade s'était couché dans son propre lit au lieu d'aller dans le sien. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle en le voyant sans gêne dormir, le teeshirt lui servant de pyjama serrait comme un doudou, laissant de la bave dessus. Elle serra son poing avant de l'abattre sur le pirate.

— Aie ! s'écria Ace. Mais t'as vraiment un problème avec le réveil des gens.

— Comment oses-tu dormir dans MON lit avec MON pyjama comme doudou ? J'avais raison, tu n'es qu'un sale pervers.

— Hé ! Ho ! Stop tout de suite ! C'est un malentendu.

— Moi je ne me trompe jamais de lit, contrairement à toi.

— Non, mais tu vas te calmer la furie.

Il la saisit par le bras, n'ayant pas fait attention que c'était celui qui retenait la serviette toujours autour de son corps. Cette dernière glissa le long de son corps, dévoila le corps nu de la jeune fille aux yeux du pirate. Elle ne put retenir un cri, faisant lâcher Ace afin qu'il ne se bouche les oreilles.

Alertés par le hurlement strident de la miss, tous les pirates se réveillèrent et se précipitèrent dans un bordel monstre en direction de la chambre. En voulant ouvrir la porte, ils tombèrent en avant, ceux du fond poussant ceux de devant. Aiko s'était tue en entendant le bordel à l'entrée de la chambre et se figea d'horreur en voyant la quinzaine de paires d'yeux regarder son corps nu.

— Bande de cochon lubrique, je vais vous faire passer le goût de venir vous rincer l'œil, dit-elle la voix tremblante d'une colère sans nom.

Ace intervint aussitôt et balança le drap sur la miss pour la recouvrir totalement et ordonna à tout le monde de sortir immédiatement de la chambre. Il saisit lui-même son chapeau et s'éclipsa illico de la chambre, ne voulant pas subir le courroux de la miss pour un geste maladroit. La journée promettait d'être horriblement longue. Il rejoignit tout le monde dans la grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Il entendit les commentaires plus ou moins salasse concernant Aiko. Il soupira et espérait que cette dernière ne sorte pas dans l'immédiat de la chambre. Il se devait de calmer ses hommes et de remettre les choses au clair.


	12. 11

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **11**

 **POV Aiko**

J'étais en train de nettoyer mes lames que je n'avais pas pu encore remettre en état, Ace me les ayant repris juste après ma victoire. Comme il me l'avait dit, je n'étais pas seule et restais sous bonne garde. Il avait si peu confiance en ma parole, alors que j'avais accepté le duel. Il me prenait vraiment pour une sans paroles. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère envers les pirates. Spike et Matt s'étaient soi-disant portés volontaires, ils avaient eux aussi leurs armes à entretenir, mais j'avais dû mal à le croire, leurs armes avaient été nettoyées dès la fin des combats. On s'était rendu, tous les trois sur le bateau. Avec le froid qui régnait dehors, Spike préféra que l'on s'installe dans la cale. Le sang avait séché et il me fallut briquer dure les lames pour faire partir tout le sang. Le plus difficile était de le faire partir des très fines striures.

Il me fallut plusieurs heures pour nettoyer et affuter mes sabres. Les garçons voulurent discuter avec moi de banalité, mais ils ne récoltèrent que mon regard noir. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré les évènements de la veille. Mon envie de les passer tous au tranchant de mes lames.

— Au fait miss, si tu as des demandes particulières, il faudra le dire à Ace. On s'en va demain en fin de matinée. Enfin on quitte ce glacier.

— La seule requête que j'ai et qu'Ace me donne sa tête.

— Tu peux toujours lui demander.

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

Quand enfin nous eûmes fini, nous retournâmes à l'hôtel. Je montais rapidement dans la chambre, ne voulant pas rester avec tout le monde dans la pièce de vie. Je ne voulais pas entendre leurs blagues pourries. En pénétrant dans la pièce, je constatais pour mon grand bonheur que celle-ci était vide. Je ne savais pas où il était et je m'en moquais un peu, tant qu'il ne revenait pas dans la minute. Je pouvais donc me détendre tranquillement, loin des babillages de l'équipage. Je pris une tenue de rechange que les pirates m'avaient offert pour la victoire. Au moins maintenant j'avais trois tenues. Je ne pouvais le nier, ils avaient eu bon goût. Je m'enfermais tout de même dans la salle de bains pour éviter de me faire surprendre. Sur la poignée de la porte, je laissais le bandana que m'avait offert Matt.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, je me mis à chantonner des airs que j'avais appris dans le dojo. J'appréciais grandement ce séjour sur la terre ferme. L'idée de retourner sur la mer dès demain ne m'enchantait guère, mais je savais que c'était la seule solution pour enfin le battre. Sauf que je n'avais toujours pas digéré l'arrivée sur Grand Line. Peut-être parce que j'avais voyagé à fond de cale. En tout cas, j'étais sûre de ne jamais retentait l'expérience.

L'eau commença à refroidir et je dus me résoudre à quitter ce petit coin de tranquillité. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour le prolonger quelques instants supplémentaires. Une fois sèche et habillée, je décidais de faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement. Comme la dernière fois, je fis le plus de place possible. Je fus presque tentée de pousser mon lit contre la porte. Mais vu le pouvoir que possédait le capitaine des Spade, c'était inutile et je voulais dormir encore une nuit dans mon lit. Jusqu'au dîner j'enchaînais les exercices que j'avais répétés inlassablement durant des années.

 **POV Ace**

Depuis l'incident de la veille, Aiko ne m'adressait plus la parole et ne répondait même pas à mes piques. Pourtant je n'étais responsable en rien de sa situation, ni même les membres de mon équipage.

Pour la dernière journée sur terre, j'avais confié la surveillance de la chasseuse à Matt et Spike, ce qui me permit de faire ma part de travail afin que tout soit prêt pour nous partir dès le lendemain en fin de matinée. Je ne voulais pas que l'on traîne plus que nécessaire. L'aventure nous appelait et on s'était assez amusé sur cette île.

Avec cinq de mes hommes, on passa la matinée à remplir les cales en boisson et en nourriture pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine escale. Si notre logpose ne nous faisait pas défaut, notre prochaine île serait en vue sous quatre semaines. D'après les renseignements et la carte que Spike nous mettait à jours au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, la prochaine île devait être une île automnale. J'espérais qu'avant notre arrivée, on puisse s'amuser un peu avec quelques navires à piller voir des navires de la Marine.

Après avoir fini mon travail, je partis m'installer à la taverne afin de lire le journal du jour et de boire quelques bières. Un article plus qu'un autre attira mon attention. Cela concernait Shanks le Roux. Apparemment, lui et son équipage avaient affronté dernièrement Kaido aux cent bêtes. De ce que je lisais sur lui, ce n'était pas le premier accrochage et cela ne sera sûrement pas le dernier. Les deux empereurs étaient vraiment très forts. Comme à chaque confrontation entre deux empereurs, la Marine avait été en alerte maximale.

Pendant que je lisais l'article, je fus rejoint par Matt.

— Déjà finis ? Lui demandais-je.

— Heureusement, je ne crois pas qu'avec Spike on aurait tenu une heure de plus. Elle nous en veut encore pas mal pour hier. On lui a même annoncé qu'on partait demain et qu'elle devait nous dire si elle avait besoin de quelque chose avant qu'on lève l'ancre et tout ce qu'elle nous a répondu c'est : « la tête d'Ace ».

— Ahahahahah, dommage que j'ai loupé ça.

— T'es toujours sûr de la vouloir dans l'équipage ? Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais bon elle ne voudra jamais s'intégrer. Trévor aurait été avec nous, cela aurait fini en baston.

— Ouais je sais, elle a un sale caractère, mais je suis sûr qu'elle fera une superbe recrue. Tu l'as vu se battre. Elle n'a pas peur de se couper la peau. Il va juste falloir être un peu patient.

— Tu demandes ça à des hommes qui ne respectent déjà pas les lois.

— Je vous fais confiance pour y arriver. Et puis au moins on ne manquera pas d'ambiance.

Je vis Matt porter sa main sur son front et j'éclatais de rire. Je savais que plus d'une fois, il s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait dans mon équipage. C'était lui le plus sérieux de l'équipage, surtout par rapport à moi. On continua de discuter un long moment avant de finalement rentrer pour dîner avec tout le monde. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir la miss en train de s'entraîner dans la chambre.

— Tu ferais mieux de venir profiter de notre dernière soirée sur la terre ferme.

— Je préfère rester ici, où je peux profiter de la tranquillité, loin de votre barbarie.

— Tu ferais mieux de passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé hier. C'était un accident et tu le sais très bien. Alors, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et viens te joindre à nous. Je te rappelle que tu auras tout le calme que tu veux sur le navire, car tu es une des rares à avoir une chambre pour toi seule.

— Bientôt nos routes se sépareront, une fois que je t'aurais battu et j'empocherais la récompense de ta tête.

— On verra, car tu vois, moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre. Maintenant si madame veut bien prendre la peine de descendre, c'est que moi, je commence à crever la dalle sérieusement. Et puis, il y aura peut-être du saké en bas.

J'avais touché dans le mile et elle se dépêcha de descendre pour vérifier s'il y avait bien du saké. Le repas se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance. Certains avaient ramené pour leur dernière nuit des filles, tandis que d'autres faisaient des parties de cartes et de descente d'alcool. Aiko remonta assez tôt dans la chambre. Au moins, il y en aurait une qui sera en état pour le départ.

Quand je me décidai enfin à monter à mon tour me coucher, il était presque une heure du matin. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait presque pas de bruit dans la pièce. Seul le léger ronflement de la chasseuse brisait le calme.

 **Fin POV Ace**

Le lendemain, tout l'équipage se leva sans trop de mal de bonne heure. Juste après le petit déjeuner qui s'éternisa un peu, chacun partit au port afin de prendre son poste. Ace accompagna Aiko jusqu'au navire et l'invita en étant un peu directif à rejoindre sa cabine jusqu'à ce que le navire ait quitté le port. Il ne neigeait presque plus et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Toutefois, plusieurs pirates durent virer la neige qui s'était accumulée durant leur séjour. Il était presque midi, quand enfin Ace donna l'ordre de larguer les amarres et de tendre les voiles pour se laisser porter par le vent. Rapidement le navire prit sa vitesse de croisière. L'air se réchauffa au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigna du champ magnétique de l'île.

Une fois assez loin de la côte, il autorisa à la verte de sortir enfin de sa cabine. Il rassembla tout le monde sur le pont.

— Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent et en état d'écouter les choses sans être ivres ou entre les cuisses d'une donzelle, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Demain en fin de matinée se tiendra sur le pont un duel tant attendu par certains. Celui qui m'opposera à Aiko. L'enjeu est simple, si je gagne, elle rejoindra notre équipage. Si elle gagne, alors elle pourra quitter le navire.

— Tu as oublié de dire avec ta tête.

— Il faudra déjà que tu gagnes, lança-t-il à la verte en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde sur le pont rigola et Aiko leur lança un regard menaçant.

— Le prochain qui rigole apprendra à jongler avec ses bijoux de famille.

Tout l'équipage finit par se disperser sur le bateau, certains retournant au travail et d'autres profitant du soleil. Aiko alla troquer sa tenue hivernale contre un pantacourt bleu ciel et un haut kimono blanc avant de retourner sur le pont. Elle chercha quelques instants un endroit où se mettre pour se prélasser au soleil et finit par s'assoir au pied du grand mât. Elle se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues et la brise douce qui balayait son visage. Personne ne vint la déranger.


	13. 12

**réédité le 06/03/2019**

* * *

 **12**

 **POV Aiko**

Je regardais pour la dixième fois au moins le cadran de l'horloge qui était en face de mon lit. Il affichait trois heures quarante-cinq. Il ne s'était passé que trois minutes depuis la dernière fois que j'avais regardée. J'avais dormi une partie de la journée, profitant du soleil. Ce fut Matt qui me réveilla vers seize heures. J'avais pu récupérer enfin mes armes, juste avant le dîner. J'étais restée à l'écart de l'équipage. J'avais besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour être prête pour le duel. Mais pour le moment cela était mal parti. Si je n'arrivais pas à dormir suffisamment j'allais perdre en réaction et efficacité et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je me retournais encore et encore qu'au bout de cinq minutes j'en avais plus que ras-le-bol. Je me levais pour sortir de ma cabine. Je savais que j'étais plus ou moins surveillée dès que je quittais mon espace réservé.

Sur le pont il y avait Spike qui tenait la barre. Je pris la direction de la proue. Au moins là-bas, il n'y avait personne, même si je savais que Spike pouvait me voir d'où il se trouvait. De toute façon à quoi me servirait de quitter le navire sur une embarcation de fortune ? J'avais bien remarqué que Grand Line était trop dangereuse pour naviguer n'importe comment. Je tenais un minimum à ma vie.

La mer était calme tout comme le navire. C'était agréable. Je tendis l'oreille et je me rendis compte qu'on pouvait entendre beaucoup de bruits qu'en temps normal, je ne prêtais pas l'oreille. Je fermai les yeux tout en m'appuyant sur la rambarde et j'essayai de me concentrer pour distinguer chacun des bruits qu'il y avait. D'abord les vagues contre la coque. C'était léger, ce qui prouvait bien que la mer était calme pour le moment. Puis j'entendis le craquement du bois du bateau. Non pas un craquement qui indiquait que le navire se disloquait, mais comme quoi le bois travaillait. En tendant au mieux l'oreille, je devinai qu'il s'agissait du mât principal. J'entendis des bruits de pas juste derrière moi. J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu. Ma paix n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

— C'est magnifique la nuit quand tout le monde dort, commenta Ace que je reconnus immédiatement sans même me tourner.

— On est venu te dire que j'avais quitté ma cabine. T'es venu vérifier que je n'avais pas sauté par-dessus bord.

— Pourquoi es-tu en permanence sur la défensive ?

— Peut être par ce que j'en ai marre d'avoir toujours quelqu'un qui me surveille et va te faire un compte rendu dès que je fais un pas.

— Tu te trompes largement. Il va être l'heure pour moi de remplacer Spike. Tu ne crois pas qu'il va se taper toute la nuit. Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à ce qui t'entourait, tu aurais remarqué qu'on tourne pour le travail qu'il y a sur le navire.

Je me sentis un peu conne d'avoir été pour une fois sur la défensive. Mais c'était aussi de sa faute, il me retenait légèrement contre mon gré. Je n'avais jamais demandé à finir dans leur équipage.

— Allez, c'est bon, ne fait pas cette tête. Vu que tu ne dors pas, cela te dit de venir tenir la barre ?

— C'est simple comme tout de tenir la barre.

— Oh vraiment, alors montre-moi.

Il me sourit tout en me laissant le passage. C'était un nouveau défi et bêtement j'étais tombée dans le panneau. Je me dirigeai donc vers la barre où se trouvait encore Spike. Ce dernier me sourit en me voyant approcher avec Ace. Après avoir salué Ace, il s'en alla sûrement dormir. Je me retrouvais complètement seule avec le capitaine. Je me plaçais derrière la barre en prenant mon courage à deux mains et je la tins. Aussitôt, je sentis que cela tirait d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

— Merde qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Ce sont les courants qui poussent le gouvernail et qui aussi du coup la barre. Il faut la maintenir comme ça, me dit-il en se plaçant derrière moi et en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

Je me sentis soudainement gênée. On était beaucoup trop proche.

 **POV Ace**

Je repris rapidement le contrôle de la barre pour que l'on ne chavire pas. La mer pouvait être calme sur le dessus, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait des courants très fort en dessous de la surface. Sans vraiment le faire exprès, j'avais posé mes mains sur les siennes. Être aussi proche d'elle provoquait en moi une drôle de sensation inconnue. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Je la sentis être plutôt tendue par rapport à moi. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des contacts.

— Il faut que tu écartes un peu plus tes jambes pour avoir une bonne assise et tes poignets ne doivent pas être trop raides, sinon tu vas vite avoir très mal. Mais tu dois tenir fermement sinon la barre fera ce qu'elle veut.

— C'est plus dur que ce que je ne pensais.

— En effet, même pour un homme. C'est pour cela qu'il y a une rotation régulière à ce poste-là. On se fatigue plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je la sentis se détendre un peu. La lune se voila légèrement. Encore trois heures avant de voir enfin le jour se lever. On resta un moment ainsi silencieusement. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais elle semblait toutefois très concentrée. Alors que je regardai le cap du logpose, je la sentis s'appuyer de tout son corps contre moi. Il ne manquait plus que cela.

— Hé, ne t'endors pas là !

Elle ne sembla déjà plus m'entendre. C'était qu'elle avait le sommeil lourd la miss. Je saisis tant bien que mal l'escargophone dans ma sacoche à la jambe et appela Matt afin qu'il vienne au moins prendre la relève deux minutes, le temps que je ramenais Aiko dans sa chambre. Quand je le vis arriver, ce dernier était encore complètement endormi. C'était vrai qu'il avait fait le deuxième quart.

— Vraiment désolé de te mettre en bas du lit.

— Pas de soucis Ace. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu la ferais tomber dans tes bras.

— Tu n'as même pas idéé. Je me dépêche. Juste le temps de la déposer sur sa couchette.

— Prends ton temps, je ne bougerai pas de là.

Je la portai dans les bras et la ramenai à l'intérieur. Je ne pris pas la peine de la couvrir et la déposai sur son lit. Elle n'avait même pas bronché d'avoir été ballotée.

 **Fin des POV**

Aiko se réveilla vers neuf heures. Elle se sentait pour une fois calme et détendue. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi bien reposée. Petit à petit, elle se rappela qu'elle se trouvait, pourtant il y a quelques heures, sur le pont avec Ace. À se souvenir de leur proximité, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se ressaisit quand on toqua à sa porte.

— Salut miss, prête pour tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Matt.

— Heu, oui, bien évidemment.

— Tant mieux. Le cuistot t'a mis un plateau de côté si tu veux prendre des forces avant votre duel.

Aussitôt le second s'éclipsa, laissant la chasseurse se levait tranquillement. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait oublié le duel. Mais maintenant que le fait lui revenait en mémoire, la tension monta en elle. Elle devait absolument gagner. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour le duel. Prenant ses sabres avec, elle se rendit au réfectoire afin de prendre un minimum de force.

Quand elle se dirigea ensuite sur le pont, elle fut éblouie par le soleil éclatant. Les pirates qu'elle croisa la saluèrent tout en vaquant à leurs occupations.

— Bien dormi ? lui demanda la voix d'Ace.

Elle se retourna et le trouva près de la barre en compagnie de Matt et Spike.

— Ça été. Merci de m'avoir déposé dans ma cabine, murmura-t-elle en s'étant rapprochée du capitaine.

— Je n'allais pas te laisser dormir non plus sur le pont. Je doute que tu aies été en forme pour notre duel.

— En effet.

— Si tu veux, nous pourrons commencer d'ici quelques minutes.

— C'est parfait.

Ace donna les instructions afin de libérer le pont. Tout le monde se mit de part en part, en hauteur. Matt fut nommé arbitre du duel. Aiko savait qu'elle ne pouvait que faire confiance, n'ayant pas d'autre personne qui pourrait être neutre sur le navire. Des paris virent le jour rapidement et l'argent passa entre les mains des pirates.

La chasseuse soupira devant autant de stupidité. Elle n'aimait pas les paris d'argent. Elle se mit en place face à Ace au centre du navire et se concentra uniquement sur le combat à venir. La tension était palpable au niveau de ses mains qui serraient un peu plus fort que d'habitude ses deux lames sorties. Elle fit bouger chacun de ses doigts serrant et desserrant la prise sur les gardes afin d'assouplir ses articulations. Elle roula légèrement les épaules pour qu'elles soient plus détendues. Fermant les yeux, elle effectua cinq respirations profondes, pour être sûre d'avoir fait le vide en elle.

— Je vais rappeler quelques règles pour ce duel. Tous les coups sont permis. Le combat durera jusqu'au premier sang versé. Donner la mort est interdit. Si l'un des combattants tombe à l'eau il perd le combat. Les duellistes ne devront pas détériorer le navire. Il n'y a pas de durée de combat.

Les deux combattants acceptèrent les règles. Matt leva le bras et donna le départ du duel. Aiko resserra encore plus ses prises et prit sa posture d'attaque. Toutefois, elle ne se lança pas la première, tête baissée. Elle observa son adversaire qui avait toujours son sourire. Ce dernier avait sorti sa propre arme. Les deux adversaires se jugeaient du regard, pendant que la foule autour c'était tu, attendant enfin le premier coup.

Ace fit tourner sa lame dans sa main et se lança soudainement, s'aidant de ses flammes pour se propulser plus vite. Aiko subit le premier choc de plein fouet et sans broncher. Elle réagit aussitôt utilisant l'une de ses lames tandis que l'autre retenait celle du capitaine pirate. Des sifflements et des cris retentirent autour d'eux, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Les coups volèrent les uns après les autres et étaient extrêmement violents. Aucun ne se retenait. Chacun avait une motivation pour gagner le duel. Durant le premier quart d'heure, aucun des combattants n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre.

Aiko parait et attaquait en alternance. Elle cherchait en vain une faille dans les attaques D'Ace. Mais ce dernier ne se battait pas de manière conventionnelle. Alors qu'elle bloquait pour une énième fois la lame ennemie, un poing enflammé passa par-dessous. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière, la déconcentrant un court instant.

— Hé, ce n'est pas du jeu que tu utilises ton fruit du démon.

— Je te rappelle que tu as accepté que tous les coups soient permis. Tu veux peut-être « déclarer forfait ».

— Jamais devant un pirate.

Elle se lança de nouveau à l'attaque et sa lame traversa les lames. Elle enchaina les attaques tandis que lui ne les évitait même pas, se contentant juste d'activer son pouvoir. Cela énerva de plus en plus la chasseuse. Elle sentait bien qu'elle perdait patience, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Elle ne savait pas comment battre un utilisateur de fruit du démon et encore moins un loggia. Alors qu'elle passait encore une fois à travers Ace, ce dernier créa des lucioles qu'il envoya vers la verte. Restant sur ses gardes, elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir de la zone. Ace claqua des doigts et l'explosion envoya valser contre la rambarde gauche Aiko qui fut sonnée par l'impact du souffle et de son dos contre le bois.

— Je crois que j'ai gagné, miss, annonça Ace qui s'était baissé à sa hauteur.

— Je n'ai pas abandonné.

— En effet, mais tu saignes, lui répondit-il en lui indiquant la tempe.

Elle passa une main dessus et grimaça. Elle n'en revenait pas. De nouveau, elle avait perdu contre lui et elle allait devoir intégrer son équipage. Cela ne lui était tout bonnement impossible, ni même imaginable. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir pirate. Elle sentit son monde s'écrouler. Elle n'entendit pas les applaudissements et les sifflements de l'équipage, félicitant les deux combattants. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus le médecin de bord s'agenouiller pour voir sa blessure et la soigner. Elle était là assise contre la rambarde, les sabres à terre, le regard vide.


	14. 13

**Note de l'auteure : et voilà un nouveau chapitre après avoir relu les autres. Le prochain chapitre viendra dans 15 jours. J'ai établi le plan complet de la fiction qui comprendra en tout 65 chapitres (peut être plus, mais c'est le minimum). J'en profite pour vous dire que les aventures des pirates de Kid va reprendre aussi la semaine prochaine. J'alternerai entre la chasseuse et les pirates de Kid. Je reprendrais les autres une fois ces deux histoires terminées. Cela ne m'empêche pas de les avancer, mais je dois déjà me replonger dedans après presque un an sans rien avoir écrit. J'ai sinon deux autres projets bien avancés toujours dans one piece : Les pirates du Red Force (Shanks X OC) et une épéiste hors paire (Vista X OC)**

 **Allez je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde au passage.**

* * *

 **13**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle avait perdu le combat contre Ace. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas une seule excuse cette fois. Elle avait passé assez de temps à sa compagnie pour connaître sa force, mais aussi sa façon de se battre. Aiko ne pouvait que se blâmer pour ce stupide échec. Elle ne quittait pas sa cabine et touchait à peine aux plateaux que le second lui apportait. Pour le moment, Ace la laissait tranquille, ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle avait comme ça la solitude pour réfléchir à une solution pour quitter le bateau. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps. Être trop proche de cet équipage ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Seulement, elle ne savait pas dans combien de temps, ils arriveraient sur la prochaine île.

 **PDV Ace**

— Ce serait bien si on pouvait rencontrer un navire à piller, commenta Spike en dirigeant son regard vers le pont où la plupart des membres de l'équipage se prélassaient au soleil attendant d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire.

— J'avoue qu'un peu d'action serait la bienvenue. Surtout qu'on n'est pas prêt d'arriver sur la prochaine île. Ce serait bien qu'en plus notre nouvelle recrue ait son baptême du feu.

— Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de sa cabine.

— Ce n'est pas faute de tenter de la faire sortir. Enfin, je vais la faire sortir de force cet après-midi.

— Ça lui ferait du bien de voir autre chose que les quatre murs de sa cabine.

— Tu m'étonnes. Tu vas faire quoi pour la faire sortir ?

Je me retourne vers Spike avec un grand sourire.

— Juste la faire participer aux corvées du navire. Quelques heures à la vigie, lui fera le plus grand bien.

— Très bonne idée.

Je pris place sur un tonneau afin de lire les dernières nouvelles arrivées il y avait moins d'une heure avec la mouette journal. On y parlait entre autres de nous. Je rigolai en voyant le temps que les journaux aient mis pour parler des bateaux coulés de la Marine. C'était juste avant qu'Aiko ne soit embarquée sur notre navire. Ce genre d'action me manquait cruellement. J'espérais vraiment qu'on allait croiser un navire. L'aventure c'était bien, mais pour cela, il fallait de l'action. En plus j'avais bien remarqué que l'équipage commençait à s'ennuyer. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'une mutinerie explose à bord.

J'avais hâte de découvrir les futures nouvelles primes. J'étais sûr que bientôt d'autres membres de l'équipage allaient avoir leur tête mise à prix et qui savait, peut-être Aiko aussi. Je souris en imaginant sa tête, le jour où cela arriverait. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne serait pas ravie. En tout cas, je prévoyais de faire une très grande fête pour célébrer les prochaines primes. La mienne commençait à faire un bon paquet. Elle avait encore augmenté de cinquante mille Berrys. J'imaginais la tête du vieux schnock en voyant ça.

 **Plus tard dans la journée**

— Elle n'a toujours pas touché à son précédent plateau, capitaine.

— Je vais m'en charger. Dis à Yuki de descendre de la vigie.

— Tout de suite capitaine.

Je soupirais devant la conduite de cette tête de mule. Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que la vie de pirates est faite pour elle. Elle avait le caractère pour ça. Je terminais mon repas et me dirigeais ensuite vers sa cabine. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et entrai directement. Après tout j'étais le capitaine à bord.

— Non, mais fais comme chez toi ! me hurla-t-elle.

— Dans un sens, je suis chez moi. Tu n'as toujours pas touché à ton plateau et le cuistot s'inquiète que tu te laisses mourir.

— Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en parfaite santé.

— En effet. Alors du coup je t'attends à la vigie pour remplacer Yuki jusqu'à la prochaine relève vers vingt-et-une heures.

— Et pourquoi j'aiderais ton équipage ?

— Tu fais partie de cet équipage depuis que tu as perdu ton duel. À moins que tu n'aies aucune parole.

— Un jour je prendrais ma revanche.

— Quand tu veux. Maintenant, on t'attend à ton poste. Tu as de la chance le temps est clément pour le moment.

Elle finit par se lever tout en me fusillant du regard. Je continuai de lui sourire. Elle finirait par s'adapter à être une Spade. Je la suivis jusqu'au pont où je rejoignis Spike. Sur son passage tout le monde la dévisagea. D'un geste souple Aiko passa sur le filet pour monter jusqu'à la vigie. Au moins je n'avais pas eu à la trainer devant tout le monde, ce qui n'aurait pas forcément arrangé les choses. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela se passât bien là-haut et qu'elle fasse correctement son boulot. Ce serait con, que l'on se fasse attaquer sans être préparé.

 **PDV Aiko**

Non, mais il me prenait vraiment pour un membre de son équipage ? Certes J'avais perdu et merci à lui de me le rappeler. Mais tout de même, je n'avais jamais dit que j'allais coopérer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sentais les regards des membres de l'équipage présent sur le pont. Je devais rester digne et fière.

Je perçus le vent dans mes cheveux une fois en haut. Cela sembla faire une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. C'était très agréable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux quelques instants.

— Super de la compagnie, me lança soudain une voix, qui me fit redescendre aussitôt sur terre. Je me demandais bien qui allait venir à la place de Yuki. Tu veux regarder quel côté ?

— N'importe lequel.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentis que l'après-midi allait être très longue pour moi. Le pirate, il me semblait qu'il s'appelait Sho, si ma mémoire ne me trompait pas, était un très grand bavard. Pour moi c'était le contraire. Je n'aimais pas parler inutilement. Je pris place, tout en ignorant mon compagnon pour les prochaines heures et je posai mon regard sur l'horizon. Le ciel et la mer ne formaient qu'un. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. C'est vraiment agréable. Je me demande comment ceux qui sont en permanence à la vigie font pour ne pas mourir d'ennui. Dans un sens, cela me fera un bon exercice de concentration.

 **Trois heures plus tard**

En bas, sur le pont principal, il y a de l'animation. Apparemment certains ont sorti un jeu de cartes. Sho a fini par se taire pour mon grand soulagement. Il m'a tout de même raconté toutes les anecdotes concernant chaque membre d'équipage. Alors que j'allais finir par m'endormir par l'ennui, je remarquai un point à l'horizon. Je pris la longue-vue qui était dans la vigie afin de vérifier ce que j'apercevais. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour bien régler la vue.

Un navire de la Marine. Je reconnus les couleurs. Enfin mon calvaire allait prendre fin et les pirates de Spade finiraient à la potence. J'hésitais à avertir les autres que la Marine était en vue. Un doute au fond de moi m'envahit. J'avais oublié que j'étais à bord d'un navire pirate et qu'avec mes armes sur moi, j'aurais du mal à les convaincre que je n'étais pas l'une des leurs.

— Alors c'est quoi comme navire ? me demanda Sho qui avait dû me voir prendre la longue-vue.

— Marine, je répondis à contrecœur.

Il ne valait mieux pas que je joue avec le feu en leur mentant. Je devais aussi trouver une solution, sinon la Marine me prendrait vraiment pour un pirate.

— Je te laisse l'honneur de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Ben c'est toi qui l'as vu. Donc à toi l'honneur. L'équipage va être ravi.

— Si tu le dis. Hé ! Ho ! En bas ! Navire de la Marine en vue.

J'entendis s'élever des cris de joie. Si on avait voulu être discret, c'était raté. J'étais persuadée que même la Marine nous avait entendues malgré la distance. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir.

— Ne t'en fait pas, on va aussi pouvoir y participer. Ce sont les tireurs d'élite qui vont prendre notre relève.

— Oh je ne m'en fais pas et si je pouvais m'en passer.

— Quoi ? Mais pourtant c'est génial. En plus tu aimes te battre. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. On l'a tous vu quand tu t'es battue contre le capitaine.

— C'est vrai que j'aime me battre.

On fut interrompu par l'objet de la discussion qui nous demanda de descendre. Sho me laissa passer la première. Une fois sur le pont, je remis mes sabres en place. Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique pour monter ou descendre sur le filet. Tout le monde se regroupa autour d'Ace, les armes déjà en mains. Ce n'était pas la peine de se précipiter, le navire ne serait pas là avant une bonne demi-heure.

— Bon les gars, on va enfin avoir un peu d'action. Donc vous en profitez un maximum, mais sans vous mettre en danger. Ne coulez pas le navire dans l'immédiat. Je veux qu'une équipe fouille afin de voir s'il n'y aurait pas des infos à récupérer et de quoi faire la fête ce soir.

— Ouais, s'écrièrent tous les membres, me brisant au passage les tympans.

Leur montée d'adrénaline semblait être contagieuse. Moi qui ne voulais pas me mêler aux pirates, je sentis toutefois la même excitation qu'eux monter en moi.

— Ne vous battez jamais seul et isolé. Soyez toujours avec un binôme. Aiko, tu resteras auprès de Spike.

— Aurais-tu peur par hasard que je me fasse la malle ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer.

— Je doute que tu brises ta promesse. Mais on n'est jamais assez prudent.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi et pencher sa tête vers mon oreille.

— Tu n'auras aucune chance de fuir loin, je saurais te retrouver et je te promets que la punition sera à la hauteur de ta fuite.

— Serait-ce une menace, Capitaine ?

— Juste un avertissement, me répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

C'était fou comme j'avais une envie de l'embrocher avec mes sabres dans ces moments-là.

— Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir.

— Nous verrons cela. Allez, les gars, on se prépare à aborder.

Il s'éloigna de moi et je me rendis compte d'un coup que j'avais retenu ma respiration jusque-là. Tout le monde se prépara. Les canons étaient de sorties. Je pestai intérieurement, car maintenant mes chances de fuir étaient réduites à néant. J'allais devoir patienter jusqu'à la prochaine escale. Je regardais en direction du navire de la Marine. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. En espérant que personne du navire ne me reconnaisse. Je vérifiais une dernière fois que j'avais bien attaché mes armes pour ne pas être gênée pendant le combat.

Je n'espérais pas faire un grand combat. À la marine, à part les hauts gradés, il y en avait peu qui savait se battre correctement avec une épée. Autour de moi j'entendais les rires à peine dissimulés de l'équipage. Certains se voyaient déjà festoyer le soir même. Je doutais que l'on trouvât quelque chose de vraiment intéressant à bord du navire. La Marine ne s'encombrait pas de futilité et ne possédait principalement que le strict minimum. Même l'alcool pouvait faire défaut, à mon grand désarroi, je devais dire.

 **Fin POV**

Rapidement les deux navires ennemis furent à une distance raisonnable pour entendre les retentir les coups de canon. Les soldats et les pirates tentaient de garder l'équilibre sous le tangage des bateaux. Ace fut le premier à se lancer sur le pont d'en face, utilisant sans le moindre souci ses flammes pour se projeter. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait utiliser son fruit du démon sur autre chose qu'elle. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Sans compter que ce garçon dégageait une assurance sans limite qui semblait déteindre sur son équipage. Aiko ne se rendit compte qu'une fois que Spike la poussa que les coques des deux bateaux étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

— Alors, on a peur ? lui lança-t-il en souriant.

— Et puis quoi encore ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

Avant même de comprendre qu'elle venait de se faire avoir par un pirate, la chasseuse croisait le fer avec les soldats de la Marine. Comme elle se l'était imaginée, il n'était pas si fort que cela et en moins d'un quart d'heure l'abordage fut plié. Ace avait dû se freiner pour laisser un peu d'amusement à son propre équipage. Il se fit tout de même plaisir en envoyant le navire vers les abîmes en lui envoyant un poing de flamme. L'équipage avait pu récupérer ce que contenaient les cuisines signifiant la préparation d'une fête au grand désarroi d'Aiko.


	15. 14

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Vous l'attendiez avec impatience.

Petit résumé : après avoir été embarquée plus ou moins de force, Aiko perd son combat contre Ace et doit rejoindre l'équipage. Pour acter cela, Ace profite de l'abordage d'un navire de la Marine pour la mettre en avant.

* * *

 **14**

Le lendemain de l'abordage du navire de la Marine, Aiko eut l'impression d'avoir une rediffusion de la fête après son duel contre Ace. Il n'y avait pas un pirate en état de se lever. Certains avaient pu regagner leur couchette, mais la plupart dormaient sur le pont entre les cadavres d'alcool et de plats. Ils étaient tous dans un état déplorable. Enfin pas tous. Alors que la chasseuse se frayait un chemin pour le réfectoire, elle aperçut Ace et Spike en grande discussion près de la barre. Les ronflements de leur nakamas ne semblaient pas les déranger le moins du monde. Elle se demandait au fond d'elle, ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire ces deux-là. Mais l'idée de se faire attraper et de devoir affronter les moqueries du capitaine la dissuada de se rendre plus près.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de son plein grès de sa cabine. C'était étrange pour elle de se croire presque chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de se prendre un petit déjeuner. L'alcool de la veille n'avait pas forcément remplit son estomac et elle n'était pas contre un bon repas pour bien démarrer la journée. Dans la pièce, elle croisa Yuki, le préposé à la préparation des repas.

— Salut Aiko, bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ?

— Salut Yuki. Il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour avoir la gueule de bois.

— Vas-y profite qu'il n'y ait pas encore le capitaine dans le coin pour te servir. Après, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste un grand choix.

— J'avais remarqué.

— Comment ça ? Tu insinues que je mange de trop ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça capitaine.

— Ne cherche pas d'excuse bidon. Dans la vie, il faut profiter de chaque instant car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Le repas en fait partie. Alors miss, bien adaptée à ce que je vois. En tout cas, hier, tu nous as offris un magnifique spectacle.

— Ce n'était pas le but recherché. Je ne faisais que me défendre.

— On dit toujours ça. Bien, installons-nous et dégustons ce petit déjeuner de roi.

— Au fait capitaine, on a de nouveau des rats dans les cale. L'un des sacs de graine a été percé, annonça Yuki.

— Je vais voir pour que l'on fasse quelque chose rapidement.

— Un chat serait utile, commenta Aiko avant de se mordre la langue pour avoir participé à la conversation alors que son but était l'opposé.

— C'est une bonne idée, affirma Ace.

Le Poing Ardent sourit à la chasseuse, content de la proposition. Le but était après, par contre, que le chat ne finisse pas comme repas pour les gars. Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Par deux fois, Ace tomba la tête la première dans son assiette avant de se relever et de continuer de manger. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit de pirates qui émergeaient après une nuit bien alcoolisée. Certains se lamentèrent de l'absence de fille pour rendre la fête parfaite.

— Ne dites pas qu'il n'y avait pas de fille, les gars, commenta Ace. N'oubliez pas qu'on en a une dans l'équipage.

— Je ne suis pas…, commença-t-elle avant de se taire et de terminer rapidement ses œufs aux plats.

— Mais capitaine Ace, Aiko n'est pas une fille.

— Comment ça, je ne suis pas une fille ?

— Ben c'est vrai, quoi, répondit un pirate avec des dreadlocks. Tu n'as rien de féminin et tu te bats comme un homme.

Aiko se retint in extrémiste de lui envoyer son assiette en plein visage. Ses poings la démangeaient énormément. Elle se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta la pièce afin de se rafraîchir les idées en prenant une bonne douche. Elle avait du mal à supporter ce genre de commentaire. Elle savait très bien qu'à part le physique, elle ne possédait aucune féminité. Mais pour elle, ce n'était pas le principal.

Les pirates continuèrent leurs bavardages tout en s'activant à leurs tâches. Depuis l'abordage de la veille, le moral était remonté pour tout le monde. Au moins, il n'y avait plus le moindre risque de mutinerie, même si celle-là n'aurait pas été très loin avec Ace qui veillait au grain.

L'après-midi fut consacré à la pose de pièges à rongeur. Chacun y aller de son idée toutes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Aiko les regarda faire du haut de son point de surveillance. Elle avait accepté de monter à la vigie. Au moins de là-haut, on la laissait tranquille, même si l'idée de devoir les avertir en cas de navire en vue ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

La chaleur était agréable. Pas trop chaud, juste une petite brise qui rendait l'air pleinement respirable. Dans ces moments-là, Aiko pouvait oublier le bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle profita pour continuer à travailler sa concentration. Elle n'avait jamais su comment l'expliquer, mais si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait détecter la présence des gens. Dans un combat où la poussière, fumée et même l'obscurité pouvaient régner.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à faire le vide en elle. C'était l'étape la plus délicate. Elle ne devait plus penser à rien et laisser tout ce qui l'entourait la traverser. Assez vite grâce à son entraînement quasi quotidien, elle put localiser sur le navire qui se situait où. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand elle tomba sur l'aura d'Ace. Elle n'avait pas de chance. C'était bien, l'un des seuls qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas percevoir. Tout en faisant son exercice, elle tenta d'éloigner sa zone de captage. Elle identifia sans problème deux monstres marins qui passèrent sous le navire à une profondeur raisonnable pour ne pas les harponner. Elle entendit aussi le cri de mouettes. Alors qu'elle continuait son entraînement, elle ouvrit en grand les yeux et saisit les jumelles.

Le fait d'entendre des oiseaux ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Une île n'était pas loin. Elle observa l'horizon à trois cent soixante degrés jusqu'à enfin distinguer les mouettes et un point encore minuscule de terre. L'annonce de pouvoir bientôt fouler la terre ferme la fit presque bondir de joie. Au vu du climat actuel, le navire se dirigeait vers une île estivale et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire.

Elle allait peut-être aussi trouver une solution pour quitter cet équipage de pirates et reprendre son indépendance. Dans sa tête, elle commençait déjà à mettre en place plusieurs plans pour s'enfuir. Le problème majeur restait à neutraliser Ace et son second. Les autres, elle était sûre de passer entre leurs griffes. Ils n'étaient pas si forts que cela. La chasseuse avait pu le voir durant le combat contre la Marine.

Aiko se pencha par-dessus la vigie afin d'avoir une meilleure portée.

— Terre en vue ! cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt le capitaine se propulsa avec son feu jusqu'à elle et prit place juste à côté. Aiko souffla d'exaspération. Un de ces jours, il allait finir par mettre le feu au bateau. Elle espérait que cela soit quand elle ne serait plus à bord. La distance était encore trop grande pour nager jusqu'aux rivages.

— Où ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Sud-Sud-Ouest. On est encore à une bonne heure je pense.

— Aurais-tu pris des cours de navigation par hasard ?

— Pas besoin de cours pour voir que l'on avance lentement en ce moment même.

— Ne prends pas la mouche à chaque fois. Tu sais on aime bien te charrier. Et tout le monde se fait charrier à un moment ou un autre.

— Déjà d'être des brutes sans cervelles, vous êtes des sexistes confirmés.

— Alors là c'est méchant.

— Ne me dit pas que tu vas te mettre à pleurer, dit-elle en jetant un œil au capitaine.

— Il ne manquerait plus que cela. Il m'en faut plus. Bon voyons donc cette île. Car étrangement, on ne devrait pas atteindre notre destination avant plusieurs jours.

— Ah bon ? Une île non répertoriée ?

— Possible. Avec les volcans sous-marin, elles peuvent surgirent n'importe où et disparaître aussi vite.

— Si c'était une île éphémère, il n'y aurait pas d'oiseaux alors.

— Cela dépend de ce que l'on catalogue dans éphémère. Enfin, cela ne nous empêchera pas d'y jeter l'ancre pour l'explorer. On pourra peut-être refaire le plein correcte des cales et réparer la coque.

Aiko regarda d'un œil son « capitaine ». Elle le trouva trop sérieux. Elle avait plus l'habitude de ses blagues et de son envie de s'amuser en permanence. Ce comportement d'adulte le rendait presque effrayant. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait tout de même ce côté joueur. La chasseuse se gifla mentalement en voyant ses pensées dévier sur un sujet qui n'avait pas sa place.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ace le regard inquiet.

— Non, tout va bien.

— Si tu le dis. Tu vas pouvoir descendre et te préparer pour partir à l'exploration. Je vais voir dans quelle équipe t'intégrer.

— D'accord.

— Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es quand même bien rouge au visage.

— Oui, oui, répondit-elle tout en se précipitant pour descendre au filet.

Aiko devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Ace. Il s'agissait d'une question de survie de son esprit. Dès qu'il était trop près d'elle, elle se mettait à penser à tout autre chose que le fait qu'il soit son ennemi.

Au final il fallut plus de deux heures pour s'approcher du rivage. A moins d'un kilomètre de jeter l'ancre, l'eau, le ciel et même la perception avaient changé. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient étaient en vert. La sensation de ce monochrome rendit le déplacement un peu délicat.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que cette île soit vraiment sans risque, commenta la chasseuse.

— Moi je ne m'en fais pas. Tout a la même couleur que tes cheveux, lança Spike.

— Dans un sens, je pourrais donc me fondre dans le décor sans trop de problème.

— Tu comptes te faire la belle ? Dire que l'on commence seulement l'aventure ensemble. On pourrait faire de si grande chose tous ensemble, intervint Ace.

— Ne me fais pas dire, ce que je n'ai pas dit.

— Tu me rassures. Bon puisque que tout le monde est prêt, on va y aller. Le groupe quatre restera sur le navire. Les groupes un à trois, on part en exploration. Restez surtout très prudent. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend à terre.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de descendre par groupe. Aiko avait pesté contre Ace, quand celui-ci, lui avait annoncé qu'elle faisait partie de son groupe. A croire que le karma s'acharnait à lui pourrir la vie. Prendre la tangente allait être finalement plus délicat.

Ace proposa à son groupe de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, il marqua les arbres d'une croix de feu. Se repérer n'était pas une mince affaire non plus. Toute la végétation semblait se ressembler. La hauteur des arbres, ainsi que leur circonférence montraient que l'île était émergée depuis au moins une dizaine voir plus d'années.

Aiko vit là donc une possibilité réelle de fuir. Maintenant le but était de savoir s'il y avait de la vie, ne serait-ce qu'animal. Si l'île était sans danger, elle pourrait se planquer, le temps que l'équipage reparte et ensuite, elle construirait une petite embarcation pour se rendre jusqu'à l'île suivante, voir jusqu'à ce qu'un navire la repêche. Elle avait de la ressource et elle pouvait le faire. Pour le moment, elle préféra jouer la carte de l'intégration dans l'équipage. Pour tromper un ennemi, il fallait endormir sa méfiance. Elle espérait juste que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps.

Son groupe avança lentement, se frayant un chemin dans la végétation sauvage à coup d'épées et de sabre. Les tireurs fermaient la marche, tandis qu'Ace et Aiko l'ouvraient, tranchant et brûlant tout sur leur passage. L'un des membres du groupe se mit à pester au bout d'une heure de marche.

— Capitaine, je suis sûr maintenant que l'île est habitée.

— Tu as vu des traces de civilisation ?

— Non pire, je me fais sucer par des insectes depuis tout à l'heure.

Tous, Aiko y compris, éclatèrent de rire.


	16. 15

et encore un chapitre. Cette fois, il n'y a pas eu un an avec le suivant. Le prochain est déjà en cours de rédaction

* * *

 **15**

Durant la journée d'exploration, Ace contacta les différentes équipes à plusieurs reprises afin de suivre la progression de chacun et donner de nouvelles instructions. Chacun s'habituait plus ou moins rapidement à leur vision en vert.

— On pourrait jouer à cache-cache, lança Spike. L'objectif serait de retrouver Aiko.

Le reste de l'équipe hormis le capitaine approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

— Non, mais vous n'avez pas fini avec vos enfantillages. Sérieux, vous avez quel âge ?

— Il faut bien s'amuser un peu. On s'ennuie en ce moment. Il n'y a rien à faire. Tu vois bien que l'île est vide.

— Ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois être le lot de consolation. Je savais que les pirates n'avaient pas beaucoup de jugeote, mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez régressé à ce point-là.

Je crois que tu oublies que tu parles de toi aussi. Tu es un membre à part entière de l'équipage, intervint Ace. Bon, vu que vous êtes tous en forme, on va préparer le camp pour dormir ce soir à la belle étoile. Aiko, je te laisse le soin de ramener le dîner.

— Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas un seul animal dans le coin.

— Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. Je te fais confiance pour ça.

La chasseuse serra ses Katanas contre sa hanche avant de partir dans un secteur non visité. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement exploitée par l'équipage. Certes chacun avait une tâche spécifique, mais au vu du nombre de pirates, elle n'aurait pas été contre une aide pour ramener le futur repas.

Dans sa tête, elle continua, tout en traquant la moindre proie, à réfléchir sur la solution la plus adéquate pour se faire la belle. À ce rythme, elle allait tuer un par un les membres de l'équipage. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper les autres au niveau de la connerie et du sexisme. Pendant près d'une heure, elle pista la moindre trace, même celle de petits mammifères. Il y avait bien des animaux présents, mais très discrets. Au final, elle attrapa cinq lapins et un chevreuil. Elle espérait que cela suffirait pour l'ensemble du groupe. Elle regarda son butin, tout en se demandant comment ramener le tour jusqu'au campement.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! râla-t-elle tout en se frottant le haut du crâne. Je vais le tuer !

— J'espère que tu ne parlais pas de moi, intervint une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle sursauta tout de même, surprise et dégaina ses sabres. Aiko se retourna pour attaquer l'individu. Elle se stoppa à quelques millimètres de sa cible. Elle fut soulagée d'avoir autant de bons réflexes.

— Ace !

— Je vois que tu te rappelles de mon nom et que tu me portes dans ton cœur. Mais c'est dangereux d'utiliser ce genre d'armes.

— T'es un malade ! J'aurais pu te tuer, même si l'envie de le faire est tentante.

— Quel dommage ! Et dire que j'étais venue t'aider. Comme quoi, je ne dois pas avoir l'âme aussi charitable.

Ace avait envie de taquiner un peu Aiko. Il la trouvait encore trop renfermée et pas assez impliquée dans la vie de l'équipage. Ce n'était pas faute de chercher des idées. L'envoyer seule à la chasse était un peu pour la mettre à l'épreuve. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas les pirates et en devenir une était inconcevable. Remettant en place son chapeau sur sa tête, il commença par faire demi-tour pour retourner au campement.

— Non, attends ! Je n'arriverai jamais à tout ramener seule, le retint Aiko en lui attrapant le bras gauche.

Ace ne put retenir un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, voyant en la supplication de la miss, comme une victoire.

— Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à y gagner. Tu as essayé de me tuer à l'instant.

— Avoir à manger ce soir, par exemple.

— Je peux chasser sur le chemin du retour pour ramener mon repas.

— Tu ne peux pas me laisser me débrouiller. T'es pas si inhumain que ça ?

— Je suis un pirate après tout.

— Si on mettait ce détail de côté ?

— Hé ! C'est ma vie entière, pas un simple détail. Tu viens de me poignarder en plein cœur.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Allez soit sympa et aide-moi à tout ramener. En échange je me taperais pendant une semaine les tours de garde de nuit.

— Marché conclu. J'en connais qui vont être contents.

À cet instant, Aiko comprit qu'elle venait de se faire manipuler en beauté. Mais elle était épuisée entre la chasse, la prise de tête avec Ace et cette lumière perpétuelle verte qui forçait ses yeux, qu'elle ne répliqua pas. Ace traîna derrière lui la carcasse du chevreuil, tandis que la chasseuse prenait les lapins qu'elle avait attachés ensemble avec une corde. Le trajet de retour se fit en silence. Aiko remarqua alors qu'elle avait parcouru une distance plutôt grande et qu'elle n'aurait pas été sûre de retrouver le chemin toute seule. Elle remarqua alors qu'à distance régulière, il y avait des traces de brûlures sur le tronc des arbres. Est-ce que son capitaine avait anticipé la difficulté à se repérer ?

À leur arrivée, le campement était en place pour la nuit. Un feu vert brûlé au milieu. D'autres membres de l'équipage avaient participé à la recherche pour faire un bon repas. Des fruits étaient entassés dans des corbeilles, mais aussi du poisson que certains écaillés sur des rochers. Elle déposa son butin près des pirates affectés à la cuisine et prit au passage une gourde d'eau dont elle fit la fête en moins d'une minute. Aiko n'avait plus qu'une seule envie à satisfaire maintenant, celle de se laver pour enlever la sueur et toutes ses petites choses visqueuses, sûrement de la sève d'arbres, collées dans ses cheveux. Son sac à dos se trouvait toujours avec ceux de son équipe. Elle avait pensé à prendre un minimum.

— Spike, tu sais où se trouve Ace ? demanda-t-elle en apercevant le pirate pas loin d'elle.

— Je crois qu'il est parti avec Matt pour un aller-retour au navire.

— Ah merde.

— Pourquoi, tu voulais te faire la belle avec le bateau ?

— Et j'aurais navigué comment ? Non, je voulais juste le prévenir que je m'éloigner du campement pour essayer d'ôter ce qui colle dans mes cheveux et me rafraichir.

— Besoin que l'on t'accompagne ?

— Pour que l'on me mate, hors de question.

— Il y a un petit renfoncement au nord du campement, intervint Trevor. D'ici, on ne voit rien. Comme ça tu ne seras pas trop loin en cas de problème.

— Comme si j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Mais merci pour l'information.

— Je vais me poster pas trop loin pour empêcher les curieux, annonça Spike.

— Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

— Ah mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Aiko soupira devant le visage buté de Spike. Celui-là quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. En plus ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal au fond que quelqu'un veille à ce que les autres ne viennent pas la déranger pendant son bain. Elle espérait que l'eau ne serait pas trop fraîche. Elle n'était pas frileuse, mais ne désirait pas non plus tomber malade. D'un pas décidé, elle se mit en marche pour enfin s'isoler quelques instants.

— Aiko, tu pars dans la mauvaise direction, lui lança Spike.

— Je sais très bien où je dois aller, lui répondit-elle tout en prenant toujours une direction fausse.

Le pirate finit par la rattraper et la prendre par les épaules pour la conduire au lieu de son bain avant de la laisser seule. Aiko n'en décolorait pas d'avoir était traité comme une gamine. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Les autres étaient responsables qu'elle eut pris la mauvaise direction. Pendant deux bonnes minutes, elle fit de longues inspirations pour se calmer et enfin profiter de l'eau qui l'attendait. Cette dernière couleur chlorophylle semblait trouble et la chasseuse ne pouvait pas voir la profondeur. Une fois nue, et après plusieurs vérifications, elle entra doucement dans l'eau.

Elle n'était pas glacée, juste un peu fraîche, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle s'immergea jusqu'à la taille avant de descendre sur ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux faisaient comme une couronne autour de sa tête. Aiko ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et tenta d'y voir quelque chose. Toutefois, comme de l'extérieur, tout semblait opaque. Elle fit quelques brasses tout en fredonnant. Malgré la proximité du campement, Trevor avait raison, le coin était relativement calme. Toutes ses préoccupations s'envolèrent au fur et à mesure que son corps se détendait.

Aiko se trouvait au milieu de la rivière quand elle sentit quelque chose frôler ses jambes. Elle se redressa aussitôt dans l'eau et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus pied. Elle chercha le moindre mouvement suspect de l'eau, hormis ses mouvements de jambes qui la maintenaient hors de l'eau, mais ne vit rien. Alors qu'elle allait retourner près du rivage, le frôlement recommença et fut même plus tactile. La chasseuse ne sentait absolument pas ce qui se passait sous la surface. Elle ne voyait rien et se trouvait sans la moindre arme pour se défendre. Elle accéléra le rythme afin de sortir de l'eau. Elle se refusait à appeler Spike à l'aide. Elle risquait de l'entendre rire d'elle pour un petit poisson.

Ce qui l'avait frôlé à plusieurs reprises lui saisit soudainement les jambes et la tira d'un geste sec vers les profondeurs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le plein d'air qu'elle disparut, englouti. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle le put pour échapper à l'espèce de tentacule qui la traînait en continu. Si elle ne se dépêtrait pas rapidement de ce problème, elle allait manquer d'air. La chasseuse sentit quelques instants que l'étau était moins fort et profita pour donner un grand coup d'avant en arrière. Le membre relâcha la prise et elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle put. L'oxygène envahit aussitôt ses poumons. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'activa à fuir. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait été aussi loin. Elle sentit des remous, lui indiquant que ce qui l'avait attaqué revenait à la charge.

— À l'ai…, commença-t-elle à crier avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois sous l'eau, tirée par le monstre inconnu.

De l'autre côté de la bute, Spike sculptait un morceau de bois, patientant tranquillement qu'Aiko reviennent de son isolement. Il avait eu raison de se positionner à cet endroit. L'annonce que la nouvelle recrue allait se baigner dans la rivière, tous les intéressés de la découvrir nue vinrent à tour de rôle. Il les éjecta à chaque fois. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de la miss. La voix se tut pourtant aussi vite dans un grand plouf. Cela l'intrigua au début et il tendit l'oreille.

— Tout va bien, Aiko ? demanda-t-il en ne percevant plus un seul bruit.

Il patienta quelques instants, mais n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. D'habitude, elle lui sortait une réponse cinglante. Le silence lui parut suspect. Elle avait toujours une répartie à faire.

— Hé ! Aiko ! est-ce que tout va bien ? L'inquiétude montant dans la voix.

— Au Sec…, entendit-il.

Sans réfléchir à plus et peu importaient les conséquences, Spike se releva et parcourut le plus vite possible la distance qui le séparait de sa nakama. Arrivé sur les bords de l'eau, il fut stupéfait du spectacle. Aiko semblait lutter contre une pieuvre d'une taille gigantesque.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Il saisit son escargophone et fit sonner celui de Trevor.

— Trevor, ramène-toi vite avec tes armes à l'endroit que tu as indiqué à Aiko. Elle est attaquée par une pieuvre géante.

— Tu déconnes, vieux.

— Pas du tout, magne-toi !

La communication fut aussitôt coupée et quelques instants plus tard Trevor ainsi que deux autres pirates débarquèrent. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir Aiko disparaitre sous l'eau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Trevor en se tournant vers Spike.

— Je n'en sais rien. On ne voit rien en plus.

— Mais on ne va pas la laisser ainsi ? Si elle crève, Ace va nous passer un sacré savon.

— Je le sais bien. Attention ça bouge dans l'eau.

Par instinct, les quatre hommes se reculèrent légèrement. Freddy qui était présent arma et visa aussitôt le monstre.

— Il faudrait capter son attention pour que je puisse tirer. Là, il y a des chances que je blesse Aiko.

Aiko avait réussi à apercevoir les autres sur la berge. Elle était trop secouée dans tous les sens pour réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer, mais sans ses sabres c'était peine perdue. Elle espérait qu'ils feraient quelque chose tout de même pour la sortir de là.

— Ah vous êtes là les gars, intervint Ace qui descendait la butte.

— Ace ! s'exclamèrent les quatre hommes en une seule et même voix. On a besoin de toi.

— C'est quoi cette chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Aiko ? Elle aurait pu au moins s'habiller pour s'amuser. Après elle, va dire que l'on est des pervers.

— Capitaine, coupa Spike. Elle était en train de se laver dans la rivière quand elle a été attaquée. Mais on ne peut rien faire sans risquer de la blesser ou pire.

— OK, OK, j'ai compris. Laissez-moi faire. Préparez-vous à la récupérer et à tirer aussi le futur dîner.

— Si vous ne la cramez pas, commenta le doc'.

Ace se lança en l'air et lança son poing enflammé en direction de la pieuvre.

— Poing ardent !

Les flammes traversèrent l'animal, frôlant au passage Aiko. Les tentacules la relâchèrent et elle tomba dans le vide. Ses membres la faisaient souffrir d'avoir été aussi durement enserrés. Elle s'apprêta à faire un plongeon quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse.

— Et voici le pirate charmant à la rescousse, lui lança Ace qui se posa sur la tête de l'animal mort.

— Me… merci, lui répondit-elle essoufflée et endolorie.

— Pas de quoi. Accroche-toi, tu vas être encore un peu secouée.

Ace s'élança dans les airs et grâce à ses flammes atterrit sur la berge. Les hommes s'activaient déjà à récupérer la prise. Le doc' vint s'occuper d'Aiko que le capitaine maintenait toujours contre lui. Hormis ses fesses, ses hommes ne pouvaient en voir plus.


	17. 16

Hello les amis, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai vu que j'avais pas mal de vue. J'espère que la suite de la fiction vous plait. Je vous dit à dimanche prochain.

* * *

 **16**

Tout le monde, autour du feu, riait et chantait en l'honneur d'Ace, pour la prise du monstre marin. Bien évidemment, les péripéties d'Aiko animèrent les discussions. Toutefois, personne ne fit allusion à sa nudité au moment des faits. Il fallait dire qu'Ace avait mis tout le monde au parfum, si un seul d'entre eux ne tentait quoi que ce soit. Spike, Trevor et le Doc' avaient tout de suite approuvé la position du capitaine. Le meilleur morceau fut donné à Aiko qui les remercia, légèrement gênée.

Le Doc' avait soigné au mieux ses ecchymoses. Seul le temps allait les résorber. Elle devait s'armer de patience. La chasseuse avait eu beaucoup de chance, car avec la pression qu'elle avait subie, autour de son corps, ses os auraient pu se briser. En tout cas pour le moment, elle pouvait abandonner toute idée de s'enfuir. Son corps était trop meurtri et ses muscles beaucoup trop douloureux, qu'elle limitait les mouvements. Sans compter que rester sur une île aussi étrange et dangereuse n'était pas très attirant. Le médecin de bord l'avait aidé à se revêtir et à se déplacer. Ace les avait laissés seuls, une fois qu'il l'avait déposé près de ses affaires.

La nuit était tombée depuis presque une heure. Pourtant l'environnement n'en était pas moins verdâtre. Cette couleur commençait à agacer tout le monde, Aiko y compris.

— Je crois que je vais me teindre les cheveux à la prochaine escale civilisée, marmonna-t-elle.

— Ce serait dommage, commenta Ace. Tu es si unique de cette façon-là.

— Attention capitaine ! On va croire que vous êtes tombés sous son charme, intervint un de ses nakamas.

— Mais c'est tout à fait ça.

— Quoi ! s'exclama Aiko qui s'étouffa avec son morceau de viande.

— Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Qui résisterait à une fille qui aime se battre. Je suis sous le charme à chaque combat.

— La chasseuse se claqua le front. Elle aurait dû y penser qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela. A part la baston et la bouffe, il n'était pas intéressé par autre chose. Au fond d'elle, cela la peina grandement. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait rien du ressentir quand il l'avait tenue nue contre lui. Mentalement elle se fustigea d'espérer la moindre affection de ce pirate. Elle devait vraiment s'éloigner de cet équipage nocif pour sa santé mentale.

— Tu en fais une tête, l'interpella le capitaine. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

— Si, si, tout va pour le mieux.

Aiko se leva péniblement de son siège de fortune. Elle avait un tour de garde dans quelques heures.

— Tu vas où ? lui demanda Ace.

— Je vais me reposer avant d'aller monter la garde.

— Hors de question dans ton état.

— Je vais très bien.

— Tu marches comme une vieille. Profite un peu, je te laisse te reposer.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur. C'est toi-même qui le disais, il y a quelques jours.

— T'as toujours envie d'avoir le dernier mot.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Stop les tourtereaux. Cette nuit c'est Spike et moi de surveillance, les coupa Matt.

— On n'est pas amoureux, répondirent les deux concernés simultanément.

Aiko et Ace se mirent à rougirent tout en se regardant. Ils s'étaient surpris à avoir la même réponse. Heureusement personne ne remarqua la gêne apparente. Le capitaine prit sa chope et se leva à son tour.

— Tu ne prendras aucun tour de garde cette nuit et c'est un ordre.

Il n'attendit pas la moindre réponse d'Aiko et s'éloigna afin de donner les instructions pour la nuit à venir. Il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de vie humaine, mais l'équipage n'était à l'abri d'un potentiel danger. Il en avait eu la preuve avec le monstre marin qui s'en était pris à Aiko. Le résultat était que la chasseuse était invalide pour se battre pour quelques jours. C'était aussi une nakama à protéger. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les autres, il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle, juste de la curiosité et du respect. Enfin c'était aussi surtout elle qui ne l'aimait pas. Cela se voyait dans son comportement. Il était persuadé qu'elle le haïrait encore plus si elle savait la vérité sur ses origines.

Cette pensée lui fit serrer les poings et il préféra s'éloigna au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient ainsi, en colère. C'était toujours ainsi dès qu'il pensait à son géniteur.

Aiko ne comprit pas ce changement de caractère et préféra laisser tomber. La fatigue commençait de toute manière à la submerger et elle profita qu'elle n'avait pas de travail avant le lendemain pour aller se reposer et récupérer de son agression. Elle prit ses affaires et s'éloigna un peu du groupe, mais resta tout de même à portée de voix. L'ambiance s'était calmée près du feu, les pirates se mettaient naturellement à chuchoter. D'autres firent comme elle et s'éparpillèrent autour des feux.

Aiko eut du mal à trouver la position adéquate pour dormir. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir cent fois plus fort la moindre pierre par rapport à d'habitude. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon lit. La fatigue et les cachets pour la douleur finirent par avoir raison d'elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que durant la nuit, certains de ses nakamas se reposèrent pas très loin d'elle, arme à la main.

La nuit fut reposante pour tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre attaque. Aiko s'étira tel un félin tout en grimaçant. Le campement était encore relativement silencieux. Quelques pirates préparaient le petit déjeuner, d'autres éteignaient les feux de la nuit. Elle alla se servir un café pour bien démarrer cette nouvelle journée sous le signe du vert.

— Alors ça va mieux ? Lui lança Spike qui s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Je ne dirais pas non pour retrouver mon lit.

— Ton vœu va être exaucé.

— Comment ça ?

— Le capitaine a décidé qu'on allait reprendre la mer.

— Mais pourquoi ? On n'a pas fait le tour.

— Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant et que j'ai envie de revoir le ciel bleu, répondit Ace qui s'installa à son tour. J'ai l'impression qu'ici, on ne trouvera rien de vraiment palpitant.

— Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

— Si tu veux profiter de la rivière une dernière fois, dépêche-toi. On part d'ici une heure.

— Non-sans-façon. Je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses avoir une excuse pour me mater.

— Pour ce qu'i voir, franchement ce serait une perte de temps. J'ai déjà vu mieux comme planche à pain.

— Comment oses-tu ? J'ai de la poitrine, pirate, lança-t-elle en se tapant d'une main celle-ci.

Comme l'avait annoncé Ace, l'équipage se remit en route afin de retourner au navire. L'ambiance était assez festive au sein du cortège. Matt fermait la marche en compagnie d'Aiko. Cette dernière tentait de suivre le rythme du groupe malgré son corps endolori. Elle ne voulut ni de l'aide ni de la pitié des autres. Elle restait néanmoins sur ses gardes, surveillant ce qui les entourait. Sa mésaventure avec le monstre marin lui avait rappelé les dangers de Grand Line. Il était presque midi, quand le navire reprit enfin la mer. Aiko s'était retournée sans attendre dans sa cabine et apprécia son matelas moelleux. À la fin, elle n'avait toujours pas pu fuir. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

La routine reprit aussitôt sur le bateau. Aiko participait comme les autres aux différentes tâches. Elle restait toutefois à distance raisonnable et évitait toute conversation inutile. Elle se refusait de faire ami-ami avec quiconque de l'équipage.

Les jours défilèrent lentement sur les flots par moment calme et à d'autres, tumultueux. Le temps était vraiment imprévisible sur Grand Line. Aiko comprenait un peu plus chaque jour pour les marins refusaient de se rendre sur cette mer. Il n'y avait que des pirates qui se pavanaient à se lancer dans cette région dangereuse. Une chose était sûre pour elle, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Aiko appréciait ce côté imprédictible, cela rendait ses journées moins monotones.

Elle ne comptait pas quitter Grand Line de sitôt. En tant que chasseuse, elle aurait de quoi s'occuper pour un très long moment. Elle ambitionnait même de se tailler une belle réputation sur ses eaux diaboliques et surtout beaucoup d'argent. Les pirates qui naviguaient ici n'étaient pas du menu fretin. Elle commencerait par remettre à la Marine la tête des primés de l'équipage des Spade.

Ace n'était pas dupe du double jeu de sa recrue. Pour tout dire, il était même content qu'elle n'acceptât pas si facilement de changer pour devenir une pirate. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle change si soudainement. Il la voulait dans son équipage telle qu'elle était avec cette volonté d'en vouloir toujours plus et surtout ce caractère fier et borné.

— Capitaine Ace le sortit de ses pensées Matt. On vient de recevoir le journal du jour.

— Est-ce qu'on parle de nous ?

— Oui, il y a un article sur notre attaque du navire de la Marine. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Regarde à l'intérieur.

Ace saisit le journal et l'ouvrit directement sur la page double. L'article concernant l'attaque du navire de la Marine n'était pas très grand. Toutefois, juste en dessous il y avait un article supplémentaire qui parlait de l'un d'entre eux. Ou plus précisément de la seule fille de l'équipage.

« **_Une chasseuse de prime devient pirate !_** »

— Excellent. Notre réputation prend de l'ampleur. J'en connais une qui va être ravie.

Ace lut l'article avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche de sa chasseuse. Il la trouva sans mal en train d'entretenir ses sabres comme chaque jour.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son travail.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

— Ah, tu vas enfin me laisser partir ?

— Il y a un article qui parle de toi dans le journal du jour.

— Quoi ?

Aiko saisit le journal et le parcourut jusqu'à tomber sur le fameux article.

 _« Il y a quelque temps, un navire de notre belle Marine a été attaqué par les pirates de Spade. Cet équipage provenant d'East Blue s'est taillé une terrible réputation rapidement. Si au départ, ce dernier était composé uniquement d'hommes, une femme est apparue lors de leur abordage._

 _La femme en question n'est pas inconnue de la Marine surtout les unités stationnant à East Blue. Là-bas, elle s'est vite fait connaitre en tant que chasseuse de pirates. Aiko Roronoa, âgée de 17 ans sillonne les mers depuis près de trois ans, défiants brigands et pirates._

 _Le choc a été grand pour les gens qui la connaissent en découvrant qu'elle a rejoint les pirates de Spade. Beaucoup s'interrogent sur ses réelles motivations qui l'ont poussé à devenir à son tour une pirate._

 _En tout cas la Marine ne lésine pas sur sa capture et une prime de dix-neuf millions lui a été mise sur la tête à qui arriverait à la capturer. »_

Aiko n'en revenait pas, la Marine venait de la condamner. Il n'avait suffi que d'un petit abordage pour qu'elle se retrouvât cataloguée comme une vulgaire criminelle. Elle était devenue blême. Tout son univers, son idéal s'écroulait sous son corps. Elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans les profondeurs de Grand Line. Qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant ? Comment allait-elle réussir à redorer son honneur bafoué par les pirates de Spade et plus particulièrement par Portgas D Ace ? Elle serra les poings froissant le journal maudit. Une affiche tomba au sol. Celle-ci représentait la chasseuse en action. La photo devait dater de la seule attaque effectuée avec les Spades. En dessous de l'image, le montant de sa prime. En haut, son nom suivi d'un surnom, « Aiko, l'épéiste sanguinaire ». Après l'amertume de cette découverte, une sourde colère monta en elle. En plus de la rabaisser au même niveau que des criminels, ils avaient osé l'affubler d'un sobriquet complètement débile. Et les journalistes ne cherchaient même pas à connaître la vérité. Ils étaient vraiment sous la coupe de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial.

— Non, mais c'est quoi que ce nom débille ? s'écria-t-elle.

Les pirates autour d'elle s'approchèrent en entendant son cri de rage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe capitaine ?

— Aiko est officiellement une Spade. Pour une première mise à prix, la Marine n'a pas lésiné sur le montant, annonça Ace. Le Gouvernement Mondial ne prend pas à la légère notre équipage. Allez, les gars, fêtons cet évènement !


End file.
